Kesalahpahaman di Suatu Hari
by Ni-chan XD
Summary: Gegara salah dengar, menimbulkan salah paham, gegara salah paham, menimbulkan aksi-aksi gila. Apa jadinya kalau salah satu dari anggota GoM mendadak kena penyakit TBC (Tuli Budeg Congek) dan melakukan aksi-aksi gaje?/Bad summary/Mind to RnR?/
1. Jangkrik & Telor

**Kesalahpahaman Di Suatu Hari**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei desu!**

**Main Chara: Kise Ryouta, Generation of Miracle**

**Genre: Friendship-Humor**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Typo, OOC (bener-bener deh), Humor Gagal/Garing, Gaje, Abal, (dan dapat menimbulkan kesalahpahaman), mungkin ada sedikit ****_hint _****yaoi di dalamnya (bukan mungkin, tapi emang ada)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~!**

**Story by Ni-chan XD**

**RnR please! :D**

.

.

.

Di_ fic_ ini isinya adalah sekumpulan kesalahpahaman dan juga salah dengar Ni-chan di dunia nyata. Jadi mohon maaf kalau gaje (banget!) karena Ni-chan yang asli juga (super) gaje XD Dan untuk _chapter_ kali ini, Ni-chan menjadikan Kise sebagai tumbal. Mwahahahaha~!

.

.

.

_**Aomine Daiki | Kise Ryouta**_

"Nah, ingat ya! Kita kumpul di taman besok jam 10! Telat sedikit, ditinggal! Camkan itu baik-baik!" perintah Akashi yang otomatis mengakhiri rapat pleno mereka hari ini soal keberangkatan darmawisata klub basket mereka ke hutan.

Ide gaje ini berawal dari Sang Kapten yang tiba-tiba bosan dan ingin melakukan suatu hal yang baru, jadilah sang Wakil Ijo Lumut #digilesMidorima mengusulkan agar mereka pergi ke hutan agar bisa melepaskan stress (gak tau deh, darimana si Mido itu bisa ngerasa pergi ke hutan itu ngelepasin stress, bagi Ni-chan sih, itu malah nambah stress (banget!)). Setelah direncanakan secara matang, akhirnya mereka pun setuju untuk kumpul-kumpul di rumah Sang Kapten besok paginya untuk pergi ke hutan.

"Pasti asyik ya tuh, di hutan nanti-ssu?" Kise membuka pembicaraan saat dia, Aomine, Kuroko, dan Momoi sedang pulang bareng sehabis _meeting_.

"Yah, liat aja nanti deh," tanggap Aomine malas.

"Ih! Aominecchi gak seru-ssu!" Kise pun ngambek dan hari itu pun ditutup dengan damai (GoM: males banget lu bikin narasi!| Ni-chan: _problem_? *ngisipeluruBB*| GoM: _*gulp*_ gak kok ...).

Besoknya setelah mereka kumpul-kumpul di rumah Sang Kapten, mereka pun segera capcus ke hutan yang dimaksud. Dan karena Ni-chan gak mau makan durasi, jadi kita langsung _skip_ aja ke lokasi kejadian ... #splak

"Kita nangkap capung yok!" ajak Akashi, gak tau deh, kenapa cowgan ini bisa-bisanya kelihatan kayak MKKB gitu. Atau memang bener MMKB? #dilempargunting

"AYOOOO!" seru GoM bersamaan lalu mereka langsung masing-masing mengambil alat penangkap capungnya masing-masing dan langsung berpencar.

"Nemu gak?!" tanya Akashi.

"Belom lah! Semenit aja belom! Lo gimana sih?!" protes Aomine yang lagi sibuk-sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi semak-semak.

"Aku dapat tuh," kata Akashi sambil tersenyum bangga sambil memperlihatkan seekor capung yang kini terkurung di dalam kandang khusus serangga berwarna hijau.

"Cepat banget dapatnya, Akashicchi," kata Kise kagum (?).

"Iya dong! Secara gue kan Akashi Seijuurou!" kata Akashi langsung songong.

"Kali-kali aja Akashi-kun didemenin sama serangga. Ketahuan kau nggak pakai deodoran ya, makanya serangganya pada mau nempel," kata Kuroko gak sopan.

"TETSUYA! Barusan kau bilang apa?!" tanya Akashi kesel.

"Tetsu-kun! Itu! Itu ada kupu-kupu yang kita liat di majalah kemarin! Tangkap yuk!" ajak Momoi sambil menunjuk kupu-kupu bersayap biru berkilauan.

"Aku dipanggil tuh. Kalau mau berantem, berantem sama Aomine-kun aja ya. _Bye bye_!" kata Kuroko lalu melenggang meninggalkan Kaptennya yang masih kesel.

"AH! Akhirnya dapat juga!" seru Aomine hepi saat dia berhasil menangkap sebuah serangga.

"Apaan tuh-nanodayo? Jangkrik ya?" tebak Midorima.

"Iya kayaknya, tapi gak penting ah, yang penting aku dapat," ucap Aomine lalu dia berniat memamerkannya ke Kise. "Kise! Ini *an***ik!"

"A-Aominecchi~!" Muka Kise langsung memerah begitu Aomine mengatakan kata-kata itu. "Aku ... 'cantik'?"

_So baby keep my heart, b-b-b-b-beating ..._

_And the soul reason I keep believing ... _

"Lagu apaan tuh," kata Aomine bingung napa tiba-tiba Authornya nyetel lagu _Heartbeat _buat _backsound_-nya. "Lah, lo kenapa lagi, Kise?"

"Aominecchi ... aku gak nyangka ... ternyata kau orangnya peka juga ...," kata Kise dengan muka yang masih merah.

"Hah?" tanya Aomine bingung. "Maksud lo?"

"Tadi kau bilang aku 'cantik' kan?"

"..."

"..."

-Hening-

"SIAPA YANG BILANG LO 'CANTIK'?! GUE BILANG 'JANGKRIK' TAOOOO~!" teriak Aomine dengan volume gila-gilaan gara-gara kesal sama kesalahan kuping teman 'kuning'-nya itu.

_"Mereka lagi ngapain sih?"_ batin Akashi dan yang lainnya_ sweatdrop._

_**Akashi Seijuurou | Kise Ryouta**_

"Malam ini kita _sleepover_ di rumahku yoookk~!" ajak Akashi yang lagi-lagi bikin_ event_ gaje dadakan.

"JANGAN!" seru seluruh budaknya bersamaan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi bingung, secara rumahnya nggak kurang apa-apa, malah semuanya bisa dibilang serbakomplet dan lengkap.

"Soalnya gue trauma! Ntar kesasar lagi di rumah lo yang 'antik' itu!" kata Aomine.

"Iya-ssu. Aku aja pernah masuk kesasar, eh, gak taunya aku baru ditemukan 2 hari berikutnya (boong banget)!" kata Kise mendramatisir.

"Aku juga pernah salah masuk kamar-nanodayo. Kukira kamarmu, gak taunya lapangan tenis. Bisa gak sih, desain rumah itu gak ribet-ribet?" tanya Midorima greget.

"Mana gue tempe! Tanya Bokap gue dong! Terus, _sleepover_-nya di rumah siapa?" Akashi balik bertanya sambil bersungut-sungut karena masih kesal atas kekurang ajar-an budak-budaknya.

"Di rumahnya Aominecchi aja-ssu!" usul Kise yang sebenernya mau modus biar bisa ngeliat kamarnya Aomine.

"HIII! _NO_!_ NO_! OGAH~!" teriak Akashi lebay.

"Kise-kun gak sakit kan?" tanya Kuroko sambil memegang dahi Kise.

"Nggak kok! Emangnya kenapa-ssu?"

"Lu mau masuk ke Sarang Penyamun? Mending kita ke rumahnya Kuroko aja-nanodayo!" usul Midorima.

"Ah iya, bener tuh," kata Murasakibara menyetujui.

"Boleh juga, daripada rumah Daiki. Paru-paruku bisa sekarat semenit aja di kamarnya," kata Akashi sambil mengelus-elus dadanya sambil bersyukur-syukur nyawa mereka tak jadi terancam.

"Kampret, gak gitu juga kali," kata Aomine gak terima.

Akhirnya setelah dirundingkan secara matang, mereka semua setuju untuk berkumpul di rumah Kuroko pada Sabtu Malam (Jomblo tidak mengenal Malam Minggu #digamparGoM). Rumah Kuroko sederhana, tidak mewah dan juga tidak buluk, jadi kemungkinan besar_ sleepover_ mereka malam ini bakal berjalan dengan lancar tanpa acara tutup-tutup hidung.

"Laper ..," ucap Akashi layaknya anak TK sambil guling-guling di atas _futon_ teman-temannya. Ini Kapten MKKB-nya kelewatan.

"Aku juga lupa bawa makanan-ssu," kata Kise. "Murasakibaracchi bawa_ snack_ gak?"

"Kise-chin _timing_-nya gak tepat. Baru aja kuhabisin semenit yang lalu," jawab Murasakibara enteng.

"Duh, terus malam ini kita gak makan apa-apa gitu? Hal yang penting dalam _sleepover_ itu kan ngobrol-ngobrol sama makan-makannya," kata Aomine modus.

"Aku udah buatin telor rebus tuh, kalau mau ambil aja di meja makan," kata Kuroko.

"Gak deh ... aku lagi eneg makan telor-nanodayo," ucap Midorima.

"Ryouta, beliin martabak **lor di depan dong," pinta Akashi sambil melambai-lambaikan uang kertas.

"Hah? Oke deh-ssu, selera Akashicchi unik juga ya-ssu," ucap Kise sambil menerima uang itu lalu cabut ke tukang martabak.

_**-2 Hours Later ...-**_

"Lama banget tuh Ryouta! Ngapain sih dia? Beli martabaknya di Hongkong ya!" gerutu Akashi karena perutnya udah gak tahan kalau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Kali-kali aja ngantri," kata Murasakibara yang udah pengalaman.

"Tapi gak sampe 2 jam juga kale. Ugh, cacing-cacing di perutku udah pada dugem nih," kata Aomine. "Laper ..."

"Halo-ssu! Mangap lama!" seru Kise yang baru datang sambil membawa beberapa bungkusan yang nggak bisa dibilang kecil, membuat semuanya cengo, berapa lusin martabak yang Akashi pesan.

"Wah, panjang umur, baru aja diomongin," ucap Akashi. "Kau udah beli semua yang kupesen kan?"

"Yup! Empat lusin kan-ssu?" kata Kise riang.

_'EMPAT LUSIN?!'_ batin GoM (minus Akashi dan Kise) _sweatdrop. 'Segede apakah perut Akashi, Kami-sama?'_

"Oke! Sip deh! Nyok kita makan!" ajak Akashi (tumben ni anak baik #splak) diikuti dengan muka bahagia rekan-rekannya. Tapi raut muka mereka berubah begitu melihat wujud 'martabak' itu. Terlihat ... ah, pokoknya aneh gitu. Kayak ada warna putih-putih di antara warna kuning.

"Belom dipotong?" tanya Aomine.

"Iya, susah motongnya-ssu, kata yang jual," ucap Kise polos.

"Tetsu, boleh pinjem pisau gak?" pinta Aomine yang lalu diikuti anggukan samar oleh empunya nama dan tiba-tiba dia sudah datang sambil membawa sebuah pisau dapur yang cukup tajam.

"Nih," ucap Kuroko singkat sambil menyerahkan pisau itu pada Aomine.

"Makasih," kata Aomine lalu dia mencoba memotong martabak itu. Anehnya, irisan pisau itu nggak membuat martabak itu terpotong dengan sempurna, hanya membuatnya sedikit teriris saja.

"Kok gini? Pisaunya tumpul ya?" terka Murasakibara.

"Enak aja, pisau baru tau," kata Kuroko membela pisaunya.

"CUKUP SUDAH! AKU GAK TAHAN!" teriak Akashi lalu menyambar martabak itu, mengeluarkan guntingnya, lalu mengguntingnya sampai terbagi menjadi 6 _slice_. "Nah, selesai juga. Akhirnya bisa makan!"

"Yeeeeyyy! _Itadakimasuu~_!" seru GoM bahagia sambil menyambar bagian mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Kise, entah kenapa dia nggak mau makan, tapi GoM nggak peduli karena 'khawatirkanlah perut sendiri' adalah salah satu moto mereka.

"Hatchu!"

"Khenghnapha, khau flu, Thetshugya (Kenapa, kau flu, Tetsuya)?" tanya Akashi berhamburan karena lagi makan membuat yang ngeliatnya _sweatdrop_. Oh, Akashi, kekanakan sekali dirimu ini.

"Gak kok, tapi rasanya ya ... tiap mau makan martabak ini ... firasatku buruk yaa ...," ucap Kuroko heran.

"Wah! Firasat Kurokocchi tajam sekali ya-ssu!" puji Kise membuat semua temannya bingung.

"Hah? Emangnya kenapa?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Itu ... sesuai pesanan Akashicchi, aku tadi mampir ke rumah Aominecchi dulu buat minta kolornya yang udah gak kepake sama Nyokapnya, jadi agak lamaan, demi martabak yang Akashicchi pesan-ssu," jelas Kise, tapi semua temannya nggak mudeng.

"Apa hubungannya martabak pesanan Akashi sama kolor Aomine yang udah gak kepake-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima bingung. "Bukan berarti aku penasaran-nanodayo, cuma mau tau aja (Ni-chan: yee ... sama aja kalee| Midorima: _urusai!_)."

"Loh? Gimana sih? Emang kalian semua gak denger Akashicchi pesan apa tadi-ssu?" Kise malah balik bertanya.

"Lha? Tadi aku pesen martabak 'TELOR' kan? Emangnya ada apa?" tanya Akashi bingung sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu. Kayaknya dia udah selesai makan martabak miliknya.

"HAH?! MARTABAK 'TELOR'?! CIYUS-SSU?!" tanya Kise kalang kabut. Spontan tubuhnya bergidik ketakutan dan mukanya pucet, pucet banget, sampai hampir seputih kertas (eh, ini sih lebay).

"Emangnya kenapa sih?" tanya Akashi kepo. "Apa hubungannya martabak telor sama kolornya Daiki?"

"Euh ... gimana bilangnya ya ... hehehe ...," kata Kise pucat sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak terasa gatal.

"Ah,_ Minna_! Liat nih! Masa di dalam martabak ini ada kain!" kata Murasakibara.

"KAIN?!" teriak GoM (minus Kise) kaget serempak.

"Iya, kain. Kainnya bau banget lagi. Kayak kolornya Mine-chin yang gak dicuci setaon," kata Murasakibara sambil mengendus-endus martabak itu (iyuuuhh ... XP).

"APUAAAAAA~?!" teriak GoM (terutama Akashi yang baru aja makan abis itu martabak tanpa tau apa komposisinya XD).

Dan mulailah terasa aura-aura yang nggak enak di kamar tersebut. Kise langsung pasang ancang-ancang kabur, tapi sayangnya gegara Authornya masangin _backsound _Mission Impossible (Kise: Author sialan~!) ...

"Ryouta, lo mau kemana?" tanya Akashi memergoki Kise yang sudah di depan pintu.

"Ekh!" Kise merinding disko.

"GUE BILANG BELIIN MARTABAK 'TELOR' BEGO! BUKAN MARTABAK 'KOLOR'!" teriak Akashi galak sambil menarik gunting yang ada di sakunya lalu ngejar-ngejar Kise sampai keliling-keliling rumah Kuroko.

"_Sumimasen-ssuu~_!"

.

.

.

**Hahaha ... ternyata malah jadi gaje begini ****_ending_****-nya. Oh ya, maap sebelumnya, lagi-lagi Ni-chan nulis FF lain. Hehehe ... tapi tenang kok, FF-FF sebelumnya gak ****_discon_**** :) Oya, satu lagi. FF ini akan Ni-chan ****_update_**** kalau Ni-chan ada salah-dengar lagi dan bisa dibuat FF :D Ketemu lagi habis Ni-chan selesai UN XD Jangan lupa ****_review_**** yah! :3**


	2. Kelompok & Marjan

**Kesalahpahaman Di Suatu Hari**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei desu!**

**Main Chara: Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Generation of Miracle**

**Genre: Friendship-Humor**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Typo, OOC (bener-bener deh), Humor Gagal/Garing, Gaje, Abal, (dan dapat menimbulkan kesalahpahaman/ambigu).**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~!**

**Story by Ni-chan XD**

**RnR please! :D**

.

.

.

_**Prologue**_

"Aaaahhh ... kejadian di hutan sama di rumah Kurokocchi itu hal yang tidak terduga-ssu," kata Kise sambil meratapi melangan dirinya saat berjalan di koridor sekolahnya yang luas.

"Lo kenapa? Masih kepikiran kejadian kemaren?" tanya Aomine.

"Iyalah! Kayak apa kagak kepikiran! Masa aku dibiarin sama Authornya dapat nasib jelek kayak gitu! Iya, aku tau, Authornya emang lebih naksir sama Akashicchi dan adiknya yang sama-sama merah dan cebol #ditebasKarma, tapi gak gitu juga kaliii~!" Kise mewek-mewek.

Aomine cuma bisa ngegaruk-garuk kepala plus_ sweatdrop._

"Kira-kira siapa yang jadi tumbal di_ chapter_ ini ya?" ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Kurokocchi/Tetsu!"

"Eh? Maksudnya yang jadi tumbal?" tanya Kise.

"Iya, Authornya bilang, di tiap_ chapter_ tumbalnya ganti-ganti. Tapi gak tau juga nih, kemaren kita baru dapat surat dari _readers_, dan Author pun sekongkol sama dia buat ngejailin kita-kita ini." jelas Kuroko.

"Eh? Terus? Terus? Siapa yang jadi tumbal?" tanya Aomine kepo.

"Yang jadi tumbal kali ini adalah ...,"

"Midorima Shintarou dan Aomine Daiki!"

.

.

.

* * *

_**Akashi Seijuurou | Midorima Shintarou**_

* * *

"Kodok ngorek, Kodok ngorek, Kodok ngorek, pinggir kali ...," kata Akashi lemas sambil menyanyikan lagu gaje (kenapa harus lagu Kodok Ngorek?) dan memainkan guntingnya.

"Akashi, berhentilah menyanyikan lagu nggak jelas itu dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu sebagai ketua OSIS-nanodayo," tegur Midorima yang sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya, memperbaharui daftar murid kelas 3 di komputernya.

"Aahhh ... males nah, Shintarou," kata Akashi.

"Biarpun gitu, kau nggak boleh malas. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!"

"Iya iya ...," ucap Akashi lesu lalu kembali duduk tegak dan melihat setumpuk kertas di depannya. "Haduh, beginikah beratnya jadi ketua OSIS ...," desahnya lemas.

"..."

"..."

"Hei, Shintarou, tolong dong, bikinin pengumuman kalau minggu depan sekolah kita diadakan festival masak," pinta Akashi. "Bikin posternya yang menarik yah."

"Iya iya," kata Midorima sambil menghela nafas panjang. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kapten dan Ketua OSIS mereka terlihat kekanakan bukan main.

Midorima segera membuka _software_ pengolah kata di komputernya lalu mengetik-ngetik sebentar, tapi lima menit kemudian dia mengerutkan keningnya karena dirasa ada yang janggal.

"Hey, Akashi, persyaratannya apa kalau mau ikut lomba masak-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Hah? Yah, tinggal cari k**o**ok baru tentuin bahan-bahan dan resep untuk dimasaknya lah!" tukas Akashi singkat-padat-SUPER-JELAS lalu kembali memainkan guntingnya.

Mata ijo Midorima membulat. "Hah?! Gak salah tuh?!" pekik Midorima.

"Hah? Ya gak salah lah. Udah deh, kerjain aja. Perintahku itu absolut dan selalu bener. Lagian gak ada yang nggak beres atau konslet kok, dari persyaratanku itu," kata Akashi cuek.

"Oke dah ...," kata Midorima pasrah lalu kembali mengetik kata-kata yang dia dengar sebagai persyaratan ikut lomba masak di festival sekolahnya minggu depan dan membiarkan sesuatu yang menurutnya "agak aneh", tapi dia biarkan aja, toh gue kan bukan juru cicip, pikirnya.

**_-Hari H - 1 Week later ...-_**

"Yey! Akhirnya festival masak-ssu! Aku udah nantiin ini dari minggu kemarin!" kata Kise riang. Sepertinya dia yang paling bahagia tiap sekolahnya bikin _event_ (gaje) yang dikoordinir oleh Ketos dan Waketos yang juga gaje #digiles.

"Aku gak begitu menantikannya, habis kan yang jadi lawan kita cewek, gak mungkin bisa menang deh. Iya kalau semuanya masakannya kayak Satsuki, kita bisa menang, kalau kayak _master chef_ semua gimana? Pusing gue ..," sahut Aomine nimbrung.

"Satu tim anggotanya tiga orang kan?" tanya Kuroko sambil menoleh ke arah dua sahabatnya itu.

"Iya-ssu, aku dengar dari Akashicchi," jawab Kise.

Kuroko melihat-lihat brosur yang barusan dia dapat dari teman sekelasnya, isinya tak lain adalah penjelasan tentang _event_ yang sedang diselenggarakan SMP Teikou saat ini, yaitu festival masak. Tapi iris _baby blue_ Kuroko melotot begitu melihat sederet kalimat yang baginya absurd, plus menjijikkan banget.

"Kenapa, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine yang menyadari air muka Kuroko berubah.

"Persyaratannya mengerikan." jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Hah?" tanya Kise dan Aomine penasaran. Kuroko hanya memberi isyarat agar mereka berdua membaca sendiri brosur itu dengan cara memberikan brosur tersebut pada mereka. Dan ...

"HAHHHH~!? Aku baru tau ada persyaratan kayak gini di lomba masak?! Ini yang ngerancang _rule_-nya Akashicchi kan? Dia suka makan yang beginian-ssu?! GAK PERCAYAAA~!" teriak Kise panik.

"Yes! Ini bahannya mudah banget didapet! Gak perlu keluar duit! Jadi aku tinggal nangkep aja di rawa deket sekolah, kan di sana ada banyak ..," kata Aomine sambil membayangkan tempat menjijikkan yang penuh dengan ranjau itu.

"Ya sudah, buruan Aominecchi tangkep gih! Aku nanti _searching_ dulu di Mbah Gugel, ada gak resep yang bagus-ssu," kata Kise yang dijawab dengan acungan jempol Aomine lalu Aomine langsung capcus ke tempat yang tadi dibayangkannya.

**_-Cooking Contest - START!-_**

Lomba masak SMP Teikou tahun ini agak sedikit berbeda. Tahun lalu kan, diselenggarakan di lapangan terbuka, jadi para juri dan penonton bisa langsung melihat cara pembuatannya, tapi kali ini di ruangan tertutup, jadi nggak ada yang bisa ngeliat kecuali masakannya sudah siap dihidangkan di depan juri. Yang jadi juri kali ini adalah ... Ketos dan Waketos!

Midorima menelan ludahnya dan bolak-balik ke toilet buat sikat gigi terus dari tadi pagi, membuat sang Ketos heran dan bertanya.

"Ngapain lo sikat gigi terus, Shintarou?"

"Ntar bau gigi-nanodayo," kata Midorima.

"Hah?" ucap Akashi heran namun dia tak menghiraukannya karena dia sudah memaklumi kalau teman Wortel #dilindes nya ini juga ingin jadi sempurna walau tak akan lebih sempurna darinya.

"Wah, Aka-chin dan Mido-chin enak ya, jadi juru cicip," kata Murasakibara iri.

"Enak gimana-nanodayo!" bentak Midorima.

"Hah? Emang enak kan, Shintarou? Syukur-syukur aku ajak kau untuk ikut jadi juri di Lomba Masak kali ini. Biasanya kan aku sendirian aja" kata Akashi heran.

"Iiihh! Harusnya jangan bawa-bawa nama sama badan gue segala-nanodayo!" seru Midorima dengan nada tinggi.

"Ih, Shintarou, lu apa-apaan sih? Gak usah _tsundere_ deh."

"GUE GAK LAGI_ TSUNDERE~_!" teriak Midorima ngamuk.

"SELESAIIIII!" seru suara cempreng dari balik tirai tempat memasak para peserta berwarna biru dengan ukiran angka 11, dan tak lain itu adalah timnya Kuroko, Kise, dan Aomine.

"Wah, cepet juga," kata Akashi lalu duduk di kursi kehormatannya dan memasang serbet serta bersiap dengan peralatan makannya.

"Silakan dinikmati-ssu. Hehehe ...," Kise nyengir-nyengir sambil meletakkan nampan itu di hadapan Akashi dan Midorima selaku juru cicip.

"Kenapa, Ryouta?" tanya Akashi heran.

"Gak papa kok, Akashi. Kise cuma bilang 'Selamat Menikmati'. Mwehehehehe~!" Aomine langsung ketawa gaje dengan raut muka yang menurut Akashi sedikit mencurigakan.

"Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, ini, mungkin bisa bermanfaat," kata Kuroko sambil menyerahkan ember merah yang ukurannya cukup besar dengan menunduk karena dia sendiri lagi megeh-megeh berusaha menahan tawa.

"Kok ember, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi heran.

"Udah deh! Mending Akashicchi-sama cicipin dulu. Hehehe ...," kata Kise mempersilakan.

Akashi ditengah-tengah keheranannya pun memutuskan untuk mengiris daging di hadapannya itu seukuran dengan yang muat di mulutnya lalu dia pun ... MEMASUKKAN DAGING ITU KE MULUTNYA! XD

"Hmm ... kok teksturnya agak lembek-lembek gitu ya ... tapi lumayan enak kok!" kata Akashi sambil mengunyah daging itu. Midorima yang disebelahnya lalu muntah-muntah di ember yang diberikan Kuroko tadi.

"Napa lu malah muntah, Shintarou? Nih, kau juga makan. Enak lho," kata Akashi.

"GAKKK! HOWEEEEKKK!" Midorima langsung muntah lagi. "Murasakibara, tolong dong, buangin isi ember ini atau ambilin ember lain. Tong juga boleh. Gak cukup ini. Aku butuh tampungan lain."

"Ih! Mido-chin jorok!"

"Kalian ini kenapa sih!? Dari tadi pagi semuanya udah aneh-aneh aja! Daging ini enak kok!" kata Akashi yang keponya makin menjadi-jadi. "Oh iya, _by the way_, Daiki, Ryouta, Tetsuya, ini daging apa ya? Aku jadi pingin _request_ resepnya nanti buat pembantuku nanti di rumah."

Aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko saling pandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan, "_Do you thinking what I am thinking_?", tapi ujung-ujungnya Kise memberanikan bicara.

"Emm ... itu ... daging kod-ssu."

"Hahaha! Udah kuduga-EH!" seru Akashi kaget bukan kepalang sambil menunjuk daging itu gemeteran. "Ini ... daging ..."

"KODOK/SSU!" jawab Aomine, Kuroko, dan Kise berbarengan.

"KODOKKKKKK~?!" teriak Akashi keras lalu menyambar ember kosong yang baru dibersihin sama Murasakibara lalu mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya di dalamnya. "HOWEEEKKK!"

"Hehehe ..."

"Hhh ... hhh ... Shi ... SHINTAROU!" lengking Akashi memergoki Midorima yang mengendap-endap mau cabut dari tempat itu.

"A-apa-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima takut-takut.

"Kau ... hhh ... biang keladi ... hh ... dari SEMUA INI kan?!" lanjut Akashi disertai dengan tatapan mautnya yang mematikan.

"A-AMPUN-NANODAYO!" seru Midorima lalu langsung ngacir dari area perlombaan. "SALAHMU NYANYI LAGU KODOK NGOREK TERUS KEMAREEENN!"

"JANGAN CARI ALASAN! TUNGGU KAU, SHINTAROU!" seru Akashi sambil mengejar-ngejar Midorima, tak lupa disertai guntingnya.

"Kok rasanya aku pernah liat adegan ini ya?" tanya Aomine.

"Ya, sama kayak kejadiannya Kise-kun di rumahku kan?" jawab Kuroko.

"Ih! Jangan diingetin dong, Kurokocchi!" kata Kise langsung manyun.

"Wah, sial banget nasib Akashi ya. Hwehehehe ..." Aomine ketawa gaje.

* * *

_**Murasakibara Atsushi | Aomine Daiki**_

* * *

"Bentar lagi mau ada acara BukBar ya?" tanya Aomine pada siapa saja yang sedang ada di _gym_ dan sedang duduk di _bench_ bersamanya.

"Iya, katanya kita semua ke rumah Akashicchi buat BukBar nanti sore-ssu," jawab Kise.

"Makanannya gimana?" tanya Aomine.

"Kita yang disuruh masak-ssu," jawab Kise lagi.

"LOH?! ! #% ^!"

"Iya, katanya sebagai hukuman karena kita udah ngasih makan Kodok Masak Kecap waktu perlombaan minggu lalu ke Akashicchi," kata Kise cekikikan mengingat masa dimana Akashi makan daging itu dan langsung bilang "Uenakkk~!"

"Ehm!"

"Ehhh!"

"Sedang apa kalian disini!? Buruan ke rumahku! Sama Tetsuya juga sana! Kan kalian yang sekongkolan bikin itu Kodok Kecap dan akhirnya mengotori perut dan juga harga diri gue ini!" kata Akashi garang. "BURUAN! Ntar keburu buka!"

"Eh, iya-iya-ssu," kata Kise. "Tapi Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi sama Momocchi gak ke rumah Akashicchi juga?"

"Oh, aku sama Shintarou mau beli cemilan dulu buat BukBar nanti. Aku gak bisa percayain masak makanan lagi sama kalian! Jadi kalian bikin minumannya aja!" tukas Akashi. "Atsushi bakal nemenin kalian menentukan minuman yang cocok, dan Satsuki nggak bisa ikut karena katanya dia lagi dapet. Jadi kalian berempat ke rumahku aja, SEKARANG!"

"_HAAAAIII~_!" Aomine dan Kise langsung cabut dari bench.

"Huft, semoga mereka melakukannya dengan benar. Hoi, Shintarou! Buruan!" seru Akashi memanggil kawan Ijonya.

"Iye, iya," kata Midorima acuh.

_**-Akashi's House - In Kitchen ...-**_

"Wah, bahan-bahannya lengkap banget ya-ssu," komentar Kise saat membuka-buka kulkas 4 pintu di dapur keluarga Akashi, dapur pun luasnya setara dengan _ballroom_ untuk pesta dansa (apa coba? XD).

"Jangan banyak komen deh, lagian Akashi tuh gak suka sama simbiosis Komensalisme, tapi dia sukanya Parasitisme (gak nyambung)!" dengus Aomine mengingat Akashi hanya suka mengambil bagian-bagian enak untuknya sendiri dan yang gak enak dikasih dengan 'suka rela' dan 'lapang dada' ke anak-anak buahnya.

"Gak ada hubungannya Aomine-kun, kau juga banyak komentar," kata Kuroko sambil menyalakan kompor.

"Mau buat apa, Kuro-chin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Rebus air dulu, kali-kali aja perlu," jawab Kuroko.

"Kita mau bikin minuman apa nih-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Hemm ... enaknya bikin apa ya, kalau BukBar itu? Hey, Murasakibara, kau kan ahlinya, kasih saran dong!" kata Aomine.

"Apa ya? Aku liat di iklan sih tiap masuk bulan puasa itu, ada iklan minuman apa gitu, kalau gak salah merknya Ma***n! Kudengar-dengar sih enak!" tukas Murasakibara mikir-mikir.

"Wah, boleh juga tuh-ssu," kata Kise menyetujui.

"Oi! Oi! Serius kalian mau bikin minuman kayak gitu? Apa Akashi gak bakal ngamuk-ngamuk lagi kalau minumnya kayak dia makan kodok minggu lalu?" tanya Aomine nggak yakin.

"Hah? Aominecchi gimana sih? Banyak yang bilang itu enak kok, apalagi kalau dinimum langsung tanpa diracik, katanya sih, manis-ssu," ucap Kise heran sambil menjelaskan.

"MINUM LANGSUNG?! MANIS?!" teriak Aomine syok lalu dia kejang-kejang di tempat. "Tetsu, kau setuju dengan rencana ini?!"

"Hah? Memang itu tugas kita kan? Bikin minuman. Lagian yang diusulkan Murasakibara-kun nggak buruk kok," tukas Kuroko.

"CIYUS NIH?!"

"IYA! Aominecchi kenapa sih, kayaknya syok banget?!" tanya Kise heran.

"Emm ... gak apa-apa deh. Gak usah dipikirin," ucap Aomine sambil pasang tampang_ stay cool_.

"Oke, kalau begitu Aominecchi yang beli ya! Nanti kita yang buatkan-ssu!" kata Kise sambil menyerahkan dompet merah yang cukup tebal yang diduga Aomine adalah milik sang Kapten merah yang dititipin ke Kise buat beli bahan-bahan yang diperlukan kalau di rumahnya gak ada.

"E-eh, oke dah ...," kata Aomine sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya nggak yakin lalu segera pergi untuk membeli "bahan" yang didengarnya dari Murasakibara.

_**\- 4 Hours Later ...-**_

"Yoo~! Gue udah beli yang lo-lo pesen," kata Aomine sambil menenteng kresek hitam yang terlihat berisi sebuah botol dengan cairan dengan warna yang aneh dan memberikannya pada Kise.

"Lama banget sih, Mine-chin," komentar Murasakibara.

"Halah! Masih mending gue beli ini," dengus Aomine. "Susah nyarinya tao! Demi nggak digaplok Akashi, gue bela-belain keluar negeri dulu pake pesawat jet buat beli itu bahan!"

"Sampai keluar negeri segala? Hahaha ... Aominecchi gak usah bercanda deh-ssu," kata Kise menganggap remeh lalu membuka botol yang dibeli Aomine tanpa membaca labelnya dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke blender.

"Gue gak becanda taoo!" kata Aomine. "Ah, seterahlah," Aomine merebahkan dirinya ke sofa rumah Akashi yang empuk. "Oh iya, biar Akashi gak ngamuk, kasih aroma melon aja." saran Aomine.

"Aroma melon? Kayaknya aku ada liat tadi deh. Kurokocchi, ambilkan _melon esens_ di lemari makanan dong-ssu!" pinta Kise.

"_Ryoukai_!" ucap Kuroko lalu mengobrak-abrik lemari makanan dan kembali dengan sebotol kecil _melon esens_ di tangannya. "Nih."

"Arigatou-ssu," kata Kise sambil menerima _esens_ itu dan menaburkan seluruh isinya ke blender tanpa tau apa-apa.

Setelah itu Kise dan Kuroko memasukkan es batu dan air, lalu diblender sampai rata. Minuman 'itu' dituangkan ke masing-masing gelas orang yang mau ikut BukBar, yah, mungkin sekitar 6 orang (emang 6 keless), dan gelas spesial milik Akashi, tentunya yang porsinya paling besar. Tak lupa Kise dan Kuroko menambahkan potongan-potongan melon dan susu ke dalamnya.

"Wesss! Mantep! Nggak kusangka kalian berbakat juga kalo disuruh buat minuman," kata Akashi yang sudah ada di ambang pintu sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Kayaknya enak nih."

"Hmm ... terkadang kau juga ada gunanya, Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara," kata Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya sok _tsundere_ padahal dia sendiri udah nggak tahan buat menenggak minuman bagiannya, tapi lagi puasa.

"Iye, iye, nggak usah_ tsundere_ deh, Midorimacchi, tunggu waktu berbuka dulu, baru boleh diminum-ssu," kata Kise yang sudah mengerti watak temen Ijo Lumutnya #plak

**_-Skip to 06.30 pm ...-_**

"ALLAHU AKBAR! ALLAHU AKBAR!"

"Wah, sudah adzan! Ayo cepet kita buka!" seru Akashi.

"YEEEYYY!" Mereka pun segera membaca doa berbuka dan langsung menyambar masing-masing gelas, kecuali tentu Aomine. Dia hanya memandangi gelas miliknya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Daiki, kau kenapa? Buka puasa itu nggak boleh ditelatin loh!" kata Akashi sok nasehat.

"Ih! Mending gue gak usah buka puasa seumur hidup daripada buka puasa minum beginian!" cetus Aomine.

"Ya udah, kalo lo gak mau, sini buat gue aja! Sayang minuman enak-enak gini gak diminum," kata Akashi yang langsung menyambar gelas bagian Aomine dan menenggaknya sampai tuntas, yang langsung direspon dengan gejolak perut Aomine yang minta isinya dikeluarkan.

"IH! AOMINECCHI JOROK! KOK MUNTAH DI SINI-SSU?!" teriak Kise panik.

"UDAH! GUE GAK TAHAAANNN!" teriak Aomine tiba-tiba.

"Gak tahan apaan?" tanya Kuroko dan Kise heran.

"SUDAH! KALIAN GAK USAH PURA-PURA GAK TAU!" teriak Aomine lagi sambil menunjuk temennya yang cerewet dan datar yang sama-sama gak ngerti dan gak berdosa itu.

"Lo mau bilang ape sih, Daiki?" tanya Akashi heran.

"Akashi! Lo juga sama aja! Masa lo mau minumin minuman ginian?!" teriak Aomine.

"Hah? Apa salahnya minum ini?" tanya Akashi.

"SALAAAHHH! Itu kan bukan minuman buat buka puasa! Denger ya, Mbak-Mbak tokonya itu bilang itu untuk kecantikan! Masa lo minum! Ntar mikroorganisme di dalamnya ngerusak pencernaan lo gimana?!" seru Aomine sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Kaptennya yang kece itu.

"Kecantikan?" Akashi, Kise, dan Kuroko _sweatdrop_. Masa Ma***n digunain untuk kecantikan? Maksudnya ditumpahin ke kulit dan diusep-usep biar kulit alus kayak luluran gitu? Bukan malah jadi lengket ya?

"IYAAAA!"

"Aomine-kun, jangan-jangan yang kau maksud itu ... 'MASTIN' ya?" tebak Kuroko.

"Lah ya iyalah! Emang apa lagi?! Orang yang kalian pada minum ini 'MASTIN' kok!" seru Aomine sambil menunjuk gelas kosong punyanya Midorima. Si empunya gelas pun langsung melotot dan lari ke kamar mandi.

"WHAT THE MAS! MASTIN?! LO BILANG YANG KITA-KITA MINUM INI 'MASTIN', DAIKI?!" teriak Akashi kaget.

"Iyalah Bro! Tadi Murasakibara nyuruh gue beli ini! Katanya enak! Tapi gue tetep aja ogah minum!" terang Aomine yang dibalas dengan kegelapan (?) teman-teman setimnya.

"Hah? Aku bilang 'MARJAN' kok. Siapa yang bilang 'MASTIN'?" Murasakibara balik bertanya heran.

"EH-!" Aomine cengo. Sedetik kemudian mukanya pucet dan dia pun langsung garuk-garuk kepala sok nggak berdosa. "A-ah ... M-Marjan toh ... hehe ... aku tau kok ..." Aomine langsung cengar-cengir tapi cengiran lebar itu langsung kaku begitu ngelirik Kaptennya yang kini berapi-api.

"APA MAKSUD LO, DAIKI?! LO MAU NGERACUNIN GUE! SINI KAU!" teriak Akashi yang seperti biasa mengambil gunting kesayangannya yang mengejar anak buahnya dengan penuh suka cita dan lapang dada (?).

"WUAAAAA! AMPUNI GUE, AKASHIII!"

"-tte ... tunggu dulu. Bukannya mastin itu pil ya? Kok yang Aomine-kun bawa itu botolan isi air gimana gitu? Bukan pil?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Iya ya-ssu. Aku juga heran ini," kata Kise.

"Ohohoho ... heran?" tanya Ni-chan yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"EH! BAKAUTHOR! Nongol-nongol aja lu!" kata Kise kaget. "Iya, aku heran. Buruan jelasin!"

"Oke, silakan simak 'OMAKE' setelah ini." kata Ni-chan dengan senyumnya yang mengembang bagaikan roti yang telah matang (?). "Oya, Ni-chan ucapkan _arigatou_ ke Kiseka Amamiya-chan atas idenya! _Doumou arigatou~_! _Jaa~_ kita jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya!"

**~To Be Continued~**

**Hahaha ... akhirnya ****_update_**** juga. Lebih panjang dari biasanya, jadi agak lama bikinnya XD Oya, bagi yang mau bagi pengalaman salah-dengar silakan ngumpul di sini! ****_Request_**** kalian akan Ni-chan terima dan mari kita berdiskusi siapa yang akan jadi tumbal (GoM: ****_OH NOOOO~_****!). Hehehe ... yap, itu sedikit dari Ni-chan.****_ Now it's time to ... REVIEW PLEASE_**** XD**

.

.

.

**~OMAKE~**

**_-Aomine di Indonesia ...-_**

"Ahh ... perjalan pake pesawat jet itu bikin mabok. _Oh my god_, untung aja cepet sampainya," kata Aomine sambil memegangi perutnya yang mau mules-mules dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. "Nah, sekarang ... tinggal nyari barang yang orang-orang itu pesen ..."

Aomine pun mampir ke sebuah toko, entah ... tidak jelas toko apa karena dia asal masuk-masuk aja. Dia pun menghampiri orang yang diyakininya karyawan toko itu.

"Mbak, di sini ada barang yang namanya 'MASTIN' itu gak?" tanya Aomine.

"Oh iya, ada kok. Wah, kalau Adik yang ingin membeli, Mbak tau apa yang cocok untukmu! Ini, yang efeknya, kulit akan terlihat lebih putih, dijamin 100% pakai minus deh!" kata si Mbak sambil menyerahkan sekotak pil-pil.

"Hmm ... ini bisa dipakai buat minum buat buka puasa ya Mbak?" tanya Aomine gaje.

"Hah? Hahaha ... itu kan untuk kecantikan, gimana sih, Dik," si Mbak tertawa.

"Eh? Hng ... ya udah deh. Kubeli aja Mbak," kata Aomine lalu membeli produk tersebut. Tapi di tengah jalan dia berpikir ulang.

_'Masa sih, Murasakibara doyan makan kosmetik? Ah, gak mungkin deh. Ah! Atau mungkin kubuka dulu pilnya satu-satu baru kutampung di botol lain? Oh, ide bagus tuh!'_ pikir Aomine gaje.

Aomine pun segera mencabuti satu per satu pil itu dan serbuknya dimasukkan ke dalam botol. Di botol itu Aomine sudah menyediakan air. Terakhir, dia mengocoknya dan bergumam 'BERES!', lalu dia pun kembali pulang ke Tokyo.

**~OMAKE-END~**

* * *

"Huh, kok salah-dengar gue parah banget sih! Gue gak nggak sebudeg itu!" protes Aomine.

"Eittss ... gak urus! Yang penting kan _happy_! Hehehe ..," kata Ni-chan sambil tertawa-tawa gaje.

"BakAuthor! Pokoknya di _chapter _berikutnya gue gak mau lagi jadi tumbal! Titik pake koma!" seru Aomine ngawur.

"Mana bisa gitu-ssu! Aku aja udah kena dua kali! Aominecchi juga harus lebih dari ini-ssu! protes Kise yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Iya, Kise-kun benar. Jadi mungkin Aomine-kun juga bakal jadi salah satu tumba di _chapter _berikutnya," kata Ni-chan sambil mengecek-ngecek plot untuk menistakan Kisedai yang tak berdosa itu.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK!"


	3. Seafood & Kukutuk

**Kesalahpahaman Di Suatu Hari**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei desu!**

**Main Chara: Generation of Miracle, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuurou**

**Genre: Friendship-Humor**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Typo, OOC (bener-bener deh), Humor Gagal/Garing, Gaje, Abal, &amp; Nggak Disarankan (bagi yang gampang ambigu)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~!**

**Story by Ni-chan XD**

**RnR please! :D**

.

.

.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"WAHAHAHA! Salah-dengar Aominecchi kemarin keren banget-ssu!" seru Kise ngakak keras tanpa dosa saat berjalan bersama kedua teman baiknya itu.

"Diem lo, Kise!" gerutu Aomine kesel.

"Yaahh ... kita kan nggak tau siapa yang bakal jadi tumbal selanjutnya," kata Kuroko sambil menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Moga-moga aku nggak jadi tumbal di salah-dengar yang memalukan kayak Aomine-kun kemarin. Bisa mati aku dimutilasi Akashi-kun kalau aku ngebuat dia makan makanan sejenis Kodok Kecap atau Jus Mastin kayak kemarin."

"Tetsu, jangan disinggung-singgung lagi dong,"

"Ah, tapi aku kan udah jadi tumbal dua kali-ssu, gak mungkin dong, jadi tumbal lagi. Hehehe ..," kata Kise nyengir-nyengir merasa penderitaannya sudah berakhir, tapi kebahagiaannya terpatahkan oleh suara datar Kuroko.

"Nggak, penderitaan Kise-kun belum berakhir. Siapa pun yang jadi tumbal, berhak menjadi tumbal lagi. Ini kan nggak dibatasi kayak Presiden yang hanya boleh menjabat dua kali, tapi boleh selamanya!" kata Kuroko.

"EHHH! Jadi ... aku ..," kata Kise menunjuk dirinya sambil merinding disko.

"Ya, mungkin kau juga jadi tumbal selanjutnya, Kise-kun," ucap Kuroko.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKK!" raung Kise.

"Hehehe ... menarik nih," Aomine menyeringai licik.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Murasakibara Atsushi | Kise Ryouta**_

* * *

"Uwaaahh ... laper nih ...," kata Murasakibara sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Untung aja dia nggak bubur ketek (burket) kayak Aomine, bisa mati teman-teman sekelasnya nyium bau blusuk itu.

"Hahaha, sama-ssu," kata Kise sambil merapikan buku-bukunya setelah pelajaran berakhir. "Ini sudah saatnya istirahat makan siang kan? Ke kantin aja yok, Murasakibaracchi!" ajak Kise.

"Oh, iya ya," sahut Murasakibara lalu dia nge-_koor_ Kise ke kantin.

"Tch, kalian lama sekali, aku udah habis empat baru kalian baru datang," kata Akashi mulai cerewet waktu melihat kepala ungu dan kuning itu berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di meja kantin (_wait!_ meja?! XD) dengan kaki kanannya yang ia tekuk dan ia taruh di atas kaki kirinya. Tangannya terlihat sedang memegang bungkusan _chrunchy_.

"Ya, maaf lah, Akashicchi, kan pelajaran kelas biasa baru aja selesai-ssu," ucap Kise sambil duduk di salah satu bangku. "Oh iya, Aominecchi mana?"

"Daiki lagi bikin belajar bikin surat ..,"

"SURAT?! WAW!" seru Kise heboh. Iyalah, kalau ngomongin soal surat, pasti si model _famous_ dan cerewet kayak burung beo keselek biji durian (?) ini mikirin surat cinta alias _love letter_.

"Apa yang di 'WAW' kan?" tanya Akashi heran.

"Eh? Yah, jelas 'WAW' kan? Aominecchi mau ngasih itu surat ke siapa?" tanya Kise.

"OSIS, yah, alias aku sama Shintarou," jawab Akashi singkat.

"EEEEHHHH!? Akashicchi curang-ssu! Aku juga mauuu!" rengek Kise.

"Mau apaan? Orang aja biasanya pada ngehindari nulis surat itu kok! Dan biasanya yang nulis surat gituan kan, anak-anak berandalan yang gak diurus sama anak-anak pemalas yang nggak bertanggung-jawab?" kata Akashi.

"AKASHICCHI DISKRIMINASI-SSU!" seru Kise mewek.

"Diskriminasi apaan sih? Kau dari tadi ngawur terus, Ryouta!" kata Akashi mulai risih.

"Masa kita-kita ini nggak boleh nulis surat cinta?! Itu kejam-ssu! Aku tau Akashicchi selalu benar! Tapi kali ini kamu salah-ssu! SALAH! Sangat salah! Akashicchi sendiri pasti pernah menulisnya!" teriak Kise ngelantur kemana-mana.

"Ryouta, kapan aku bilang diskriminasi surat cinta?" tanya Akashi _sweatdrop_.

"Lah, lupa lagi! Akashicchi udah kelewat sinting ya?! Masa baru tadi kau bilang semua itu langsung lupa-ssu!" kata Kise ngamuk.

"RYOUTA! Gue kan belum selesai bicara! Jangan asal main ambil kesimpulan dong! Dan lagi, yang kumaksud itu bukan surat 'CINTA' tapi surat 'PERMOHONAN MAAF' tau!" seru Akashi greget sambil meremas-remas bungkus _chrunchy_ yang masih utuh.

"Eh-oh! Gitu toh-ssu, heheheh ... maaf deh, aku cuma salah-paham aja," kata Kise sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Toh kan gak apa-apa, soalnya ini kan memang Salah-Paham dan Salah-Dengar _Corner_!"

"Gak usah cari alasan deh," kata Akashi yang udah terbiasa dengan kesalah-pahaman dan kesalahan kuping rekan-rekan timnya. "Kurasa kau harus cari _cottonbuds_ buat bersihin telinga bermasalahmu itu sekarang juga."

"Oh iya, Kise-chin, Aka-chin, katanya Ibu Kantin lagi sakit, jadi gak bisa masak makan siang," lapor Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba langsung buka mulut.

"Ah, nggak usah khawatirkan aku, Atsushi, aku bawa_ bento_ kok," kata Akashi. "Mungkin yang harus kau khawatirkan itu Ryouta, Daiki, dan dirimu sendiri. Shintarou, Tetsuya, dan Satsuki pasti juga sudah bawa_ bento_ sendiri."

"Hmm ... iya juga yaa, Kise-chin, kita cari makan yuk!" ajak Murasakibara.

"Eh?! Sekarang juga-ssu! Gak tunggu Aominecchi-ssu?!" tanya Kise.

"Ngapain nungguin Daiki? Dia bakal lama selesainya tau! Shintarou lagi melototin dia sekarang, kalian juga mau ikut dilepototin kalau ngajak dia nyari makan?" tanya Akashi.

"Euh, iya deh, ntar aku bawain _bento_ jadi aja," kata Kise selaku sobat yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung (?). "Kami pergi dulu ya, Akashicchi, ntar kami ke _gym_."

"Yo! Jangan lama-lama ya!" pesan Akashi.

_**-Shop District-**_

"Wah, di sini lengkap banget, -tte .. kenapa kita ke pusat perbelanjaan, Mursakibaracchi?" tanya Kise _sweatdrop_.

"Hng? Habisnya kan, aku lagi bosan makan bento jadi yang itu-itu terus. Lagian aku dengar ada produk baru yang dijual di pusat perbelanjaan ini," celoteh Murasakibara sambil menjilat bibirnya.

_'Sudah pasti makanan ya ...'_ gumam Kise yang sudah bisa menebak isi pikiran temannya ini.

"Ah, bener juga! Kise-chin, kita makan di sini aja yok?" ajak Murasakibara sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran yang ... (tunggu,_ readers_ sekalian jangan berprasangka buruk dulu kalau Murasakibara menunjuk restoran ecek-ecek kelas rendah yang kotor, suasananya gak enak, jijik, plus bau amis, Murasakibara gini-gini juga (calon) kuliner handal yang menilai makanan tidak hanya dari rasanya saja, tapi juga suasananya dan penampilannya) waw! Keren banget!

Plang restoran itu berwarna emas, dan terukir nama restoran itu dengan indah, sepertinya restoran Prancis. Suasananya pun nyaman dan sejuk. Pas banget buat_ first date_! Ditambah dengan aroma makanan yang menggiurkan, juga lengkap dengan berbagai macam tempat tergantung suasana (hati).

"Makan di sini aja nih-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Iya! Malas balik ke sekolah lagi! Nanti kalau telat Aka-chin marahin! Lagian kan gak ada pelajaran lagi kan ya?" kata Murasakibara.

"I-iya sih, tapi marahnya Akashicchi itu kan ..," Kise pun menerawang, membayangkan omongan Akashi saat latihan di semester baru akan dilaksanakan, dan salah satu dari mereka telat. 'LO BERANI BOLOS LATIHAN 1 DETIK AJA, GUE PENYET-PENYET BADAN LO BARU GUE GORENG DAN GUE JADIIN MAKAN MALAM GUE!'. Dan seisi tim pun langsung_ sweatdrop_ sambil bergumam berjamaah, _'Emangnya kita ayam penyet?'_

"Udah! Nggak apa! Aka-chin paling lagi ngidam ayam penyet aja, makanya ngancam kita kayak gitu," kata Murasakibara santai, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kise.

"Oke dah," kata Kise pasrah, toh, dia bersama Murasakibara yang segede tiang, kalau dia sama Aomine yang gak terpercaya plus sering bikin_ ilfil_ Akashi, nah, pasti yang ada Aomine kabur duluan pas dia dan Kise mau dieksekusi.

Pas Kise dan Murasakibara duduk di salah satu bangku di restoran itu, Kise baru sadar, dan langsung membuatnya pucat. Kenapa? Dia teringat di suatu majalah, katanya orang Prancis itu suka makan ...

"Kise-chin kenapa? Kok mukamu putih kayak krim?" tanya Murasakibara heran ngeliat muka Kise udah putih macam kertas yang biasa dipakai buat coretan di ujian Matematika.

"G-gak kok-ssu. Hehehe ..," kata Kise nyengir-nyengir. "Tadi aku cuma makan buku Bahasa Jepangku aja kok! Soalnya kan mau ada tes besok!" (Ni-chan: Kise-kun, kau terlalu percaya dengan mitos| Kise: daripada nggak melakukan apa-apa sama sekali!| Ni-chan: lu kan bisa belajar! Gimana sih?!| Kise: belajar-itu-membosankan| Ni-chan: _*sweatdrop*_ alasanmu udah bisa ditebak).

"Maaf, Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan yang menghampiri meja mereka. "Menu hari ini utamanya aneka macam_ s******_."

"Oh, itu, aku pesen itu aja. Satu porsi per menu ya!" kata Murasakibara. "Kise-chin apa?"

"EHH! Murasakibaracchi serius mau makan itu~?! Emm ... oke deh, coba biar aku tulis di kertasnya Mbak aja," kata Kise setengah takut-takut, berharap-harap yang ditulisnya gak salah (Ni-chan: yang salah itu telinga lo!| Kise: yang ngebuat telinga aku konslet kayak gini siapa coba?). Mbak-mbak itu menyerahkan notesnya, lalu Kise menulis sederet-deret kalimat yang baginya sendiri absurd plus iyuuuh banget. "Ini, Mbak."

Mbak-mbak itu menerima notesnya kembali, lalu dia melotot sewaktu melihat notesnya, tapi dia tak mau ambil pusing dan langsung berlalu. Kise merinding saat menunggu pesanan itu tiba, bertanya-tanya apakah yang dilakukannya sudah benar? Ataukah salah? (Ni-chan: jawabannya pasti salah ...| Kise: woi! _Spoiler_!| Ni-chan: ups ...). Sementara Murasakibara hanya cuek-cuek saja menikmati waktu saat menunggu pesanannya datang.

"Terima kasih telah menunggu," ucap Mbak tadi sambil meletakkan nampan yang nggak bisa dibilang kecil ke meja. Yah, ukurannya mungkin segede selusin ember bongsor.

"Wah! Akhirnya datang juga!" kata Murasakibara puas. "_Itadakimaaasuu~_!" serunya lantang sambil membuka tutup nampan itu dengan kasar, tapi mukanya memutih setelah melihat isi nampan itu. "Ki-Ki-Ki-Ki-Kise-chin ..."

"-SSU!" kata Kise yang merasa kepergok di depan pintu.

"KISE-CHIN JAHAAATTT~! Aku nggak bilang kalau aku pesen siput kayak giniii~!" Murasakibara langsung ngambek. Dia mengambil ember itu lalu melemparkannya ke arah Kise. "Kise-chin yang makan nihh~! Masih seger lhoo~!"

"GYAAAA~!" teriak Kise yang langsung lari-lari menghindari ember 'keramat' yang berisi _mollusca_ (baca: siput) yang masih seger (baca: hidup) itu. Setelah beberapa saat Kise baru sadar kalau nama restoran itu adalah ..._ 'Seafood bukan Siput' _(All: yaelah, nama restorannya gak keren banget| Ni-chan: buntu ide nih ...). "_GOMEN_-SSU!MURASAKIBARACCHI~! KUPINGKU TADI LAGI KONSLEEETT~!"

* * *

_**Kise Ryouta | Akashi Seijuurou**_

* * *

"Oke, untuk drama di festival budaya sekolah kita nanti, mau nampilin drama apa?" tanya Akashi.

"Klub basket kok makai nampilin drama-ssu?" Kise balik bertanya.

"Iya, aku juga nggak tau nih. Tiba-tiba aja Ketua OSIS langsung minta aku buat bilangin ke klub basket biar nampilin drama buat festival sekolah," jelas Akashi.

"Oooohh ... jadi Akashicchi bikin festival?" tanya Kise.

"Kok jadi gue yang bikin festival sih?! Sekolah yang ngadain festival tau!" seru Akashi.

"Eh, iya, maaf, salah-salah-ssu. Jadi, Akashicchi ngadain festival di sekolah ya?" tanya Kise.

"Ah! Banyak bacot lu!" seru Akashi kesel. "Sudah, sudah, kita lanjut! Jadi kita mau main drama apa? Cepet tentuin! Aku harus ngasih data-data soal pentas drama kita nanti ke Ketua OSIS tau!"

"Eh, tapi, lho ..._ by the way_, bukannya Ketua OSIS itu kamu ya, Akashi?" tanya Midorima heran.

"Oh iya ya," kata Akashi o'on.

"Jiaaahhh ... gak taunya maunya dia sendiri bikin drama. Alasan yang keren ya, Akashi," sindir Aomine.

"Daiki! Lo diem aja kek! Oke, emmmm ... sampai mana tadi ya? Oh iya, jadi kita maunya nampilin drama apa? Tiga Anak Babi?" tanya Akashi.

"Kok drama anak-anak sih?! Heh, emangnya kita mau pertunjukan boneka di taman kanak-kanak?! Paling gak Cinderella kek, Putri Salju kek, tokek-tokek kek, ini ... 'Tiga Anak Babi'?!" protes Aomine gak terima. "Mananya dari diriku yang mirip babi?!" seru Aomine pede yang bikin semua yang ngedengerinnya _sweatdrop_.

"Ya, terus gimana dong?!" tanya Akashi setress gegara otak teman-temannya yang konslet ntuh (Ni-chan: Sei-kun gak _mirror_| Akashi: _Urusai_!).

BRUUUUKKKK! Terdengar suara setumpuk buku-buku tebal terjatuh dari tangan seorang cowok manis bermanik _aquamarine_. Tangannya kini sibuk membereskan buku-buku yang tadi terjatuh itu.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah mengambil buku-buku yang kuminta di perpustakaan?" tanya Akashi.

"Iya, sudah, Akashi-kun. Banyak banget nih, untung Momoi-san mau membantuku," ucap Kuroko sambil menaruh buku-buku itu di meja Akashi.

"Akashi-kun tega banget sih, nyuruh Tetsu-kun bawa-bawa buku berat ginian?" protes Momoi.

"Eit! Satsuki, kamu jangan marah dulu! Aku nyuruh Tetsuya bawa buku-buku ini buat kepentingan festival tau!" cegat Akashi. "Oke, eh, tapi ... kenapa yang kalian bawa buku-buku cerita rakyat Indonesia semua?"

"Adanya cuma itu,"

"Cinderella? Putri Salju? Atau Romeo dan Juliet nggak ada?" tanya Akashi.

"Udah dimonopoli sama anak-anak kelas 1 dan 3, lagian Akashi-kun baru bilangnya hari ini! Kalau dari kemarin, kita bisa dapetin itu buku! Kalau hari ini ya, dapatnya cuma ini," tukas Momoi sambil meregangkan pinggangnya yang kesakitan gegara kebanyakan bawa buku.

"Ya sudah deh. Kalian mau drama apa aja jadinya?" tanya Akashi pasrah. "Shintarou, kamu punya usul?" Akashi bertanya pada Midorima yang lagi sibuk membolak-balikkan sebuah buku dari tumpukan buku di mejanya.

"Aku lagi baca Malin Kundang nih. Ceritanya cukup bagus. Gimana kalau ini aja?" tawar Midorima.

"Ceritanya kayak apa-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Tentang anak yang durhaka sama orangtuanya," kata Midorima sok dramatis sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Ah, boleh tuh! Biar Akashi aja yang jadi Malin Kundangnya!" seru Aomine.

"Kok gue?!" protes Akashi gak terima.

"Yah, kan jarang-jarang liat Akashicchi jadi peran utama-ssu," kata Kise.

"EMOH! EMOH! Aku nggak mau jadi peran utama! Dialognya kebanyakan! Nah, Ryouta, kamu kan yang paling jago cascus di antara kita! Jadi kamu lah yang jadi peran utamanya! Shintarou, tulis!" perintah Akashi.

"Eh!? Lho kok?!" seru Kise kaget.

"Terima aja, Kise-kun. Pasti nandi dapat batunya," ucap Kuroko nusuk seperti biasa.

"Kurokocchi _hidoi_-ssu~!" seru Kise mewek. "Kenapa aku terus yang dapat peran nggak enak sih?! Kenapa selalu aku? Aku sudah capekkk! Capeekk! Ngerti gak sih, Akashicchi?!" tuding Kise sambil menatap Akashi lurus-lurus sampai jarak mukanya dan Akashi cuma 10 senti, itu pun Akashi mundur ke belakang.

PLAKKK! Sebuah _harisen_ dengan indahnya menepak kepala _blonde_ milik sang model itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan, benda itu adalah _lucky item_ milik seorang Midorima Shintarou.

"Midorimacchi~! Kok aku dipukul sih?! Aku salah apa-ssu?!" seru Kise sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Cepet kamu tutup mulut bawelmu itu sebelum kurobek-robek!" seru Akashi dengan nada horor sambil memegang gunting kesayangannya. Kise pun langsung mingkem. "Nah, Shintarou, kamu sudah bagiin perannya?"

"Sudah-nanodayo," jawab Midorima singkat.

"Nah, bisa tolong bacakan daftarmu itu?" pinta Akashi lagi.

"Yah ..." Midorima kembali melihat kertas putih yang terukir tulisan tangannya. "Kise, kamu main jadi peran utama, Malin Kundang ..."

"_Hidoi_-ssu!"

"Baru Akashi, kamu main jadi Maknya ...-"

"EH! _WAIT_! SETOP! SETOP! Kenapa gue dapat peran jadi Maknya?! Harusnya Tetsuya aja!" seru Akashi gak terima.

"Maaf ya-nanodayo," Midorima berlagak sok _cool_ sambil membenarkan kacamatanya (lagi). "Kuroko bakal ngurus efek panggung, Murasakibara bakal ngurus perekrutan penonton, Momoi akan urus kostum, aku mempersiapkan ini-itu, nggak bakal sempat menghafal dialog lagi, sebisa mungkin paling cuma peran pembantu atau narator. Dan terakhir Aomine, bakal jadi istrinya Kise-,"

"GAK-GAK-GAK! Kok gue jadi ISTRI-nya Kise?! GAK KEBALIK?!" protes Aomine yang jelas-jelas nolak perannya jadi sang 'Istri'.

"Kamu kan nggak jago ceplos, Aomine. Si Kise ini rajanya, jadi dia aja yang jadi peran utama. Lagian kamu kalau jadi peran utama juga, meragukan. Emang kamu bisa hapal dialog-dialog ini?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjukkan skenario. "Nah, karena kamu gak ada tugas apa-apa, jadi diperanin istri cocok tuh. Kan jumlah dialognya bisa dihitung pakai jari," jelas Akashi lagi.

Aomine yang tadinya niat mau protes lagi mau nggak mau setuju-setuju aja.

"Oke! Udah _fix_ kan? Sekarang kita hapal dialognya sama-sama-nanodayo!"

"Heh, Shintarou! Aku itu Kaptennya!" seru Akashi. Midorima langsung mingkem. "Euhm! Oke! Berjuang untuk festival budaya~!"

"OUUUU~!"

* * *

_**-Hari H (Festival Budaya)-**_

* * *

"Yosh! Semuanya kumpul!" seru Akashi saat pentas mereka sebentar lagi dimulai.

"Ya, kenapa, Akashicchi?!" tanya Kise girang.

"Dasar, kamu selalu saja santai meski sekarang kita sudah mau pentas. Tapi kalau kamu masih bisa berakting bagus, tak apalah," Akashi menghela nafas. "Baiklah, yang mau kusampaikan ... BERJUANG! Pokoknya berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisan! Paham?!" ucap Akashi pelan tapi melengking tajam. Membuat rekan-rekan timnya kaget namun setuju dengan ucapannya tersebut.

Semua mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita berjuang!"

Akashi menjulurkan punggung tangannya. Seluruh rekan timnya satu per satu mulai menumpuk tangan kanannya masing-masing. Mereka saling mendorong tangan yang di bawah mereka dan akhirnya mereka melambungkan tangan mereka ke atas.

"G-O-M! _FIGHT_!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Kini tirai merah pun dibuka. Midorima sebagai narator berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung mulai bercerita, dan kini Kise dan Akashi pun naik ke panggung dan berakting sesuai dengan dialog dan latihan yang mereka jalani selama ini. Kuroko sebagai pengurus efek panggung mengatur arah lampu sesuai dengan latar dan cerita. Momoi tersenyum-senyum bangga melihat hasil desainnya dipakai dan diperlihatkan di depan banyak penonton. Murasakibara sibuk membagikan _snack-snack_ sambil sesekali makan di depan pintu, menyuruh agar anak-anak menonton pentas drama mereka.

Akhirnya kini drama mereka hampir tiba di klimaksnya. Tapi sang Kapten sekaligus Ketua OSIS itu malah gugup dan lupa dialognya.

"Oi, Ryouta, kamu ingat ... dialogku waktu adegan ini nggak?" bisik Akashi.

"Eh? Semua orang pasti ingat lah-ssu," kata Kise tertawa renyah. "Masa Akashicchi bisa lupa sih? Ah! Aku tau! Akashicchi pasti gu-!"

"Sssshhhttt! Waktunya udah mepet! Jangan dipanjang-panjangin lagi! Cepetan bilang! Dialog itu bakal jadi dialog terakhir! Dan itu harus kukatakan dengan benar!" kata Akashi.

"Oke, oke. Seingatku sih, Akashicchi tinggal nunjuk aku sambil teriak 'Ku**tu* kamu!', gitu-ssu," jawab Kise mengingat-ingat. Kedua manik _ruby_ Akashi membulat.

"HAH?! Beneran kayak gitu dialognya? Kok beda banget dari _setting_ dan suasananya?" tanya Akashi heran setengah mati (Ni-chan: ini nih, yang namanya lebay| Akashi: lo diem aja!).

"Lah, emang kayak gitu kan? Semua orang juga pada tau kok-ssu," jawab Kise enteng.

"Hmm ... mau gimana lagi kalau emang gitu. Ya sudah!" kata Akashi lalu dia dan Kise segera ke tengah-tengah panggung.

Posisi Kise sedang bersujud-sujud memohon ampun karena sudah memperlakukan Akashi a.k.a. Emaknya (di drama itu) dengan kejam karena mengakui Akashi budaknya (nb: waktu Akashi mengetahui bagian itu, dia berusaha sekuat tenaga biar nggak ngamuk saking nggak terimanya dibilang 'budak' oleh budaknya sendiri). Akashi sendiri berdiri tegap. Lalu dia mengarahkan tangannya ke atas dan dengan cepat mengacungkannya ke arah Kise. Mulutnya mulai bergerak. Kini mulai terdengar kalimat terakhir yang dinanti-nantikan._ Backsound _drum pun mulai terdengar dan ...

"KUTUAN KAMU!" teriak Akashi.

_Siiiinggg ..._ Seisi auditorium pada mingkem semua. Diam. Sunyi. Seperti kuburan Belanda aja. Akashi yang menyadari ada yang janggal dan tatapan seluruh penonton serta pemain lainnya padanya mulai merasa aneh.

"Eh lho?"

"A-Akashicchi, pffftt ... itu ... dialogmu-ssu ..," Kise berusaha menahan tawanya. Tapi ya, kalian tau kan, Kise itu kayak apa? Tepat! Nggak mungkin dong, dia berhasil menahan tawanya sehingga meledaklah tawa itu diikuti oleh para penonton lainnya.

"BUAHAHAHAHA! KUTUAN! GYAHAHAHA! Salah-dengarmu parah, Akashi! Kekekekek ..," ledek Aomine yang guling-guling sambil tertawa saking absurdnya kejadian yang menimpa kaptennya saat ini.

_'Lho, ini bukan drama serius ya?'_

_'Hahaha, ternyata drama lawak.'_

_'Cukup lucu juga kan?'_

_'Iya! Cowok rambut merah itu juga lucu! Hihihi, pas dia bilang 'Kutuan kamu!' tadi imut banget!'_

Itulah reaksi para penonton yang membuat muka Akashi memerah, makin memerah, dan SEMAKIN memerah, menyaingi warna rambutnya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Entah dia sekarang terlihat suram atau justru lucu, tapi sepersedetik kemudian ...

"RYOUTA~! SINI KAMU!" teriak Akashi sambil mencomot gunting merahnya dari kantungnya. Kise yang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi sudah lari dari tadi sambil ketawa ngakak.

"HAHAHAHA! AKASHICCHI LUCU KOK, KALAU KAYAK GITU-SSUUU~!" seru Kise lari sambil tertawa dengan muka tanpa dosa khasnya.

"BEGO~!" teriak Akashi lagi dengan muka merah padam.

"Hahahahaha ...!"

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**_Update, update_****, dimanakah kau~ (All: berhenti main-main..!), hehe, bercanda! Akhirnya sudah****_ update_****! ****_*peace*_**** Oh iya, untuk Kiseka-chan, maaf ya, idenya belum sempat Ni-chan pakai karena Ni-chan baru liat dan belum nemu ide ceritanya, mungkin kapan-kapan ya :) Jangan ragu buat nyumbang ide lagi, Ni-chan senang kok XD Yosh, ****_Minna_****! Ni-chan tunggu pesan-kesan kalian lewat ****_review_**** ya! XD**


	4. Panci & Libur

**Kesalahpahaman Di Suatu Hari**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei desu!**

**Main Chara: Generation of Miracle, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, &amp; Akashi Seijuurou**

**Genre: Friendship-Humor-Parody**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Typo, OOC (bener-bener deh), Humor Gagal/Garing, Gaje, Abal, &amp; Nggak Disarankan (bagi yang gampang ambigu)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~!**

**Story by Ni-chan XD**

**RnR please! :D**

.

.

.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"Hahahaha..!"

Suara tawa itu selalu terdengar kini setelah festival sekolah usai dan tiap orang-orang melalui koridor kelas dua akselerasi. Dan mereka sudah tau, tiap mereka tertawa, mereka juga kasihan terhadap orang yang mereka tertawakan karena anggap lucu itu... Sementara yang dituju hanya menempelkan kepalanya lemas di meja.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! Kekekekekk ..," Aomine memegangi perutnya saking gelinya. "Akashi bisa salah-dengar kayak gitu! Nggak percaya!" teriak Aomine tega sambil memukul-mukul meja. Ah, kalimat sebelumnya aku ralat, mungkin yang kasihan hanya sebagian orang.

"Pffftt, kenang-kenangan yang nggak diduga ya-ssu. Untung aku sudah menyuruh salah satu _fans_-ku merekam dramanya. Aku pikir-pikir akan kuberikan pada kalian semua buat kenang-kenangan nanti-ssu," ucap Kise berusaha menahan tawanya biar nggak meledak, apa daya efek sampingnya dia malah terkentut-kentut terus dari tadi pagi.

"Aka-chin keren banget ya," tanggap Murasakibara polos.

"Kalian jangan anggap enteng begitu-nanodayo," ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Seluruh temannya menghentikan tawa mereka menatap si _Megane_ aneh. Midorima yang menyadari tatapan itu langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kalau Akashi saja bisa salah-dengar separah itu, berarti yang selanjutnya akan lebih parah lagi bukan?"

"WADUH!" Mereka langsung panik.

"Aduh ... aku lupa soal itu ... eh, hari ini siapa yang jadi tumbal ya?" seru Aomine khawatir.

"Aku juga mau tau itu. Eit! Kenapa nggak tanya Kurokocchi aja! Dia kan tau semua mengenai_ fic_ ini-ssu!" usul Kise.

"Benar juga! Tetsu!"

"Apa?" tanya Kuroko yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di tengah-tengah Aomine dan Kise.

"KUROKOCCHI/TETSU!"

"Ah, aku kaget banget-ssu. Jadi, jadi, Kurokocchi, _to the point_ aja nih-ssu, siapa tumbal di _chapter_ kali ini?" tanya Kise semangat.

"Hmm? Oh iya, aku harus bilangin siapa tumbalnya sebagai prolog ya ..," Kuroko menoleh ke arah langit-langit kelas. "Tumbal kali ini adalah ... Kise-kun dan kita semua."

"..."

"..."

"APAAAAAA~?!" teriak Kise dan Aomine berbarengan.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Kise Ryouta | Aomine Daiki_**

* * *

"Eeeehhh? Ada acara apa lagi bulan ini? Festival budaya kan sudah lewat-ssu?" tanya Kise kepo melihat Akashi dan teman-temannya memeriksa banyak buku.

"Kise-kun lupa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Lupa apa, Kurokocchi?" Kise balik bertanya.

"Huffftt, bener-bener deh, Kise. Kau kemarin dengerin gak sih, waktu kita rapat-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ehh? Kemarin rapat ya? Aku lupa ..."

_'Sudah bisa diduga.'_ Begitulah isi para member GoM yang kebetulan kompak. Nggak mungkin si 'Kuning' itu bisa diam dan tenang sewaktu rapat berlangsung, yang ada banyak dia yang protes. Kalaupun tenang, bisa dipastikan dia ngorok, sama kayak kejadian kemarin.

"Haaah, merepotkan banget. Shintarou, tolong jelaskan ulang pada Ryouta," perintah Akashi malas-malasan sambil tetap membaca buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

"_Mattaku_. Dengar ya! Demi membalaskan dendam Akashi, eh yah, sebenarnya aku juga nggak peduli sih ..,"

"APA KATAMU?!" teriak Akashi.

"Itu gak penting sekarang deh," buru-buru Midorima mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi demi membalaskan dendam Akashi gara-gara makan kodok masak kecap di _chapter_ dua kemarin, kita akan ikut lomba masak-nanodayo!" jelas Midorima.

"Lomba masak? Buat apaan?" tanya Kise.

"Tentu saja buat menenangkan pikiranku! Kalau makan yang enak-enak kan, beban pikiranku bisa tersamarkan sedikit! Tapi untuk menghindari masakan yang aneh-aneh, kali ini kompetisi_ cake_ aja!" kata Akashi memberi syarat.

"Lomba masaknya ini, resmi atau nggak sih?" tanya Aomine heran sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala birunya.

"TENTU-AJA-NGGAK-RESMI!" kata Akashi enteng. "Lombanya diadakan di pekarangan rumahku besok sore jam empat! Jurinya tentu saja aku, SENDIRI!" seru Akashi mempertegas kata 'sendiri'.

"EH?! Aku juga nggak jadi juri-nanodayo?!" protes Midorima. "Aku kan, Wakil Ketua OSIS!"

"Ini nggak ada hubungannya denganmu, Shintarou, ini bukan acara resmi ..," kata Akashi santai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, seakan-akan bilang 'mampus-lo-makanya-kemarin-waktu-festival-korek-kuping'.

"Licik banget, begitu makanannya jelas pada enak-enak semua, kamu nggak ngajak aku-nanodayo!" kata Midorima iri.

"Ini juga balas dendamku untukmu yang salah-dengar waktu itu tauuu!" seru Akashi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Midorima yang sekarang nyengir tidak ikhlas. "Jadi untuk kali ini, aku ingin menikmati_ tea time_-ku yang indah!" ucap Akashi sambil melipat tangannya.

_'Dasar orang kaya,'_ dumel GoM kompak.

"Oh iya, satu lagi!" Akashi kembali menaikkan telunjuknya. "Satu tim cuma terdiri dari dua orang!"

"Dua orang? Lah, lo kan nggak ikut? Jadinya kita kan cuma berlima!" protes Aomine.

"Kan masih ada Satsuki," kata Akashi enteng, lupa soal masakannya Momoi yang innalillahi. "Bahannya terserah kalian asal nggak ngaco kayak kemarin!" ucap Akashi sambil melirik Aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko sengit, kayaknya dendam banget gegara kemakan daging keramat kemarin. Yang dilirik reaksinya beda-beda. Kise bersiul sok nggak peduli, Aomine ngupil dengan santainya, dan Kuroko pura-pura nggak denger.

"Iya, iya." jawab semuanya nggak mau ambil pusing berdebat sama kapten mereka yang kanakan ini. Kalau ada pertandingan adu mulut pun, pasti teteup Akashi yang bakal menang.

"Bagus! Kalau gitu sampai jumpa besoook~!" kata Akashi riang lalu berlalu dari _gym_ sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa waktu melihat rekan-rekan timnya dipenuhi aura-aura hitam mengancam.

Sepulang sekolah tim sudah (lebih tepatnya baru)_ fix_. Dari enam orang itu dibagi menjadi tiga tim. Yaitu Murasakibara dengan Midorima, Kuroko dengan Momoi, dan Aomine dengan Kise. Pasalnya, gegara Aomine dan Kise ribut siapa yang bakal setim dengan Kuroko, mereka langsung duel nggak jelas. Duel makan tercepat, duel teriak terkeras, duel ngumpulin kucing terbanyak, duel basket, sampai pilihan terakhir, duel tenaga. Saat Aomine sudah mendapat gelar menang dari duel nggak jelas itu plus babak belur, dia bilang ke orang yang bersangkutan, eh, Kuroko malah bilang dia sudah diajak sama Momoi. Dan kini berakhirlah Aomine dan Kise berada dalam satu tim.

"Cih, kenapa aku harus barengan sama demit ini," bisik Aomine cuma nggak terlalu pelan untuk bisa terdengar oleh telinga si 'Kuning' di sebelahnya.

"APA AOMINECCHI BILANG?! AKU DEMIT-SSU?! NGACA DULU SANA!" teriak Kise yang nggak terima dikatai demit sama kembaran demit itu sendiri #digilesfansAomine.

Karena lagi nggak pengen perang mulut lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, Aomine hanya mendiamkan kawannya itu mengoceh bak burung kakak tua keselek biji durian sampai puas. Yang didiemin pun mulai merasa kesal dan diacuhkan (emang diacuhin keles~). Baru aja Kise akan menjitak kepala sobatnya itu dengan penuh rasa cinta (apaan sih), matanya mendadak tertuju pada kaca di sebuah minimarket. Niat menjitak pun dibatalkan (Aomine: hoooh~ syukur).

"Nee~ Aominecchi. Kita nggak belanja bahan-bahan buat besok-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil melihat brosur _bakery_ baru yang tertempel di kaca minimarket depan mereka.

"Hah? Ngapain musti belanja segala? Buang-buang duit! Kan Akashi sudah nyiapin bahan sama alat-alatnya di dapurnya yang superkomplet dan melebihi besar rumah kita itu!" seru Aomine alay.

"Hmmm ... iya sih," gumam Kise. "Baiklah, kalau gitu besok kita mau bikin apa-ssu?"

"Aaaahhh~! Banyak omong lo, Kise!" dengus Aomine. "Masak apa adanya aja! Lagian ngapain toh, kita musti masak sampai setengah mati buat Akashi cuma gegara salah dengarnya Midorima? Yang salah-denger bukan kita kan? Harga diri kita mau dikemanakan?" kata Aomine sok ngedramatisir.

"Iya sih, tapi kan, kita yang masak kodok buat Akashicchi kemarin ... malah Aominecchi yang nyari kodoknya, bukannya di peternakan kodok (emang ada?), tapi malah di rawa-rawa. Untung Akashicchi gak tau, kalau nggak kan, nggak mungkin kita bisa hidup sampai sekarang," tukas Kise. "Ya Aominecchi juga harus ikut tanggungjawab dong-ssu ..."

"Masa bodo!" gerutu Aomine. Dari raut mukanya sudah terlihat jelas pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tidak senang dengan perlombaan semena-mena ini. Keningnya berkerut, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kise, enaknya masak yang gampang itu apa ya?"

_GUBRAAAAKKKK!_ Yaelah, ternyata dia sendirinya masih takut dengan hukuman matinya Akashi kalau berani-berani nggak ikut kompetisi gaje itu. Yah, apa boleh buat. Kise menghela nafas lalu juga ikut berpikir.

"_Pancake_ ... masaknya lumayan mudah tuh. Aku pernah bikin," pikir Kise. "Cuma kayak serabi yang dilumurin madu atau saus _maple_."

"Ya sudah, _pancake_ aja! Itu masaknya pakai apaan ya? Kukusan?" tanya Aomine polos.

Kise _sweatdrop_. "Ya sudah deh, biar aku yang beli bahan-bahannya, Aominecchi bawa peralatan buat masaknya aja ya-ssu!" ucap Kise.

"Jadi? Gue harus bawa apa?" tanya Aomine lagi.

Kise mau pingsan. "Aominecchi, masa gak tau peralatan buat bikin_ pancake_ sih-ssu? Ketahuan nggak pernah masak (emang dia gak pernah keles~)! Itu tuh ... hmm ... kurasa cuma *anci sama spatula sih-ssu." Kise berpikir-pikir.

"HAH? SERIUSAN?!" teriak Aomine kaget.

Pembicaraan yang absurd (bagi Aomine) tadi masih melayang-layang di benaknya. Nggak pernah kepikiran Kise bakal nyuruh dia beli 'barang' begituan. Eh, dia mikir ulang, emangnya itu termasuk barang atau alat? Hmm ... mikir terus-terusan nggak bakal nyelesaikan masalah. Lagian Kise kan sudah bilang, kalau tugasnya cuma bawain aja, nggak usah ditambah-kurangi lagi. Jadi Aomine pun membulatkan tekad, apa pun yang terjadi dia harus bawa itu 'barang' ke rumah Akashi besok (Ni-chan: bego! Jangan dibawa o'on!| Aomine: ini emang yang ngetik dan ngerancang plotnya siapa hah?!).

"Hm?" tanya Kise bingung.

* * *

_**-Besoknya di rumah sang Kap**__**iten eh, Kapten ...-**_

* * *

"Datang juga! Kau lama banget! Yang lain sudah pada di meja masing-masing tuh!" dengus Akashi sewaktu melihat Kise melewatinya sendirian. Akashi mengernyit, merasa ada yang janggal. "Lho, _partner_-mu mana, si Daiki?"

"Oh?" sahut Kise. "Aominecchi masih nyari peralatannya tuh-ssu! Nyusahin banget, barusan dia nelepon aku mau ke taman lawang dulu buat nyari alatnya. Masa alat bikin_ pancake_ aja musti pergi ke taman lawang buat minjem sih-ssu," Kise tertawa renyah.

"Eh? Ngapain dia ke taman lawang buat minjem alat? Di rumahku udah lengkap gini!" tanya Akashi aneh.

"Aku lupa-ssu." kata Kise polos.

"Bego lo!" ucap Akashi sepenuh hati.

Midorima yang dari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Akashi dan Kise dari tempatnya memasak spontan menghentikan pekerjaannya, mengupas buah-buahan. Dalam dirinya mulai muncul perasaan tidak enak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dibilang firasat gitu? Jelasnya yah, firasat buruk...

"Mido-chin kenapa? Kulit apelnya keras ya?" tanya Murasakibara yang dari tadi cuma memakani buah-buahan yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong dadu Midorima, alhasil, piring yang harusnya terisi penuh potongan-potongan buah sekarang masih kosong.

"Nggak kok," ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. "Dan sampai kapan kau mau terus menghabiskan buah-buahnya, Murasakibara?"

"Masa sih? Midorima-kun nggak merasa ada yang aneh?" sahut Kuroko yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Midorima.

"KUROKO! Ngapain kau ke sini? Dan sejak kapan kau datang-nanodayo?!" tanya Midorima shock.

"Nggak, aku cuma mau minjem pisau sama kalian, pisau kami tumpul," ucap Kuroko sambil memperlihatkan pisaunya. "Dan yang lebih penting, Midorima-kun juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kise-kun yang datang sendirian itu?"

"Gimana aku nggak merasa ada yang aneh-nanodayo!" desah Midorima. "Liat aja tuh, di papan di atas (maksudnya tulisan _**Kise Ryouta | Aomine Daiki**_), udah jelas-jelas Aomine yang bakal salah-dengar kali ini. Tapi ntuh orang mana? Curiga aku, jangan-jangan dia ..."

"YO, KISE! Maaf lama ya, musti gue tawar-tawar dulu sih!"

Dari awal mereka berdua (Midorima dan Kuroko) udah tau kalau suara itu berarti bencana, menengok dengan keadaan seluruh tubuh gemeteran dan keluar keringat dingin (Ni-chan: lebay amat| GoM: kite bunuh juga lo!). Aomine dengan muka watadosnya melambaikan tangan ke seluruh rekan-rekan timnya. Tapi bukan itu! Bukan senyum belepotannya Aomine yang bikin mereka mual dan pengen lari sekencang-kencangnya sekarang. Tapi lihatlah apa -ralat-, siapa yang dibawa Aomine...!

"Iiiiyyhhh ... rumahnyah guedee bangetz yaaaacchh~! Eyke jadih kepengin dech, jyadi iscri pemilik rhyumah inyihh~! Oom Mine, syekarang ane haruz ngapain yaaakk?" seru suara genit yang berasal dari mulut seseorang (cowok/cewek?), berambut hitam sebahu yang terlihat mengilat plus lengket karena kelebihan _conditioner_, berbibir tebal dan seksi, plus berbulu mata panjang dan lentik.

_'Omegattt ...'_ pikir seluruh GoM plus Momoi sambil menelan ludah. Kise sendiri menganga lebar tak percaya dengan kelakuan orang yang dia kira sahabat baiknya kedua setelah Kuroko itu.

"Lho? Kok kalian pada bengong sih? Ini, Kise. Aku udah bawa 'BANCI' pesananmu! Enaknya masukin penggorengan atau dikukus nih?" tanya Aomine bego.

"ANJRITTT! NGAPAIN LO BAWA-BAWA NTUH BENCONG KE SINI, DAIKI?!" teriak Akashi nggak terima lantai rumahnya yang terbuat dari marmer nomer satu di galaksi itu kotor dan harus diganti baru karena keinjek banci gak jelas undangan Aomine (lebay...).

"Lah, Kise kemarin bilang alat buat bikin_ pancake_ itu 'BANCI' sama spatula? Ini, bancinya udah gua bawain. Spatulanya ntar pinjem punya Akashi aja," kata Aomine.

"AOMINECCHI~! Yang kemarin kubilang itu 'PANCI', bukan 'BANCI'~!" seru Kise. Eh, tapi kok ... cuma suaranya doang yang kedengeran? Orangnya mana? Oalaaahh ... itu toh, lagi di atas pohon bareng temen-temennya yang sama-sama nggak mau dijorokin sama banci taman lawang undangannya Aomine.

"Ha? Panci?" ulang Aomine bego, masih belum bisa mencerna omongan Kise.

"O'ON LU, DAIKI! ITU ANAK SIAPA LAGI LO BAWA-BAWA KE SINI?! SANA SURUH PULANGGG~!" teriak Akashi ngamuk sambil pegangan di dahan pohon biar nggak jatuh dan melempari Aomine dengan kenari (tupai banget~ X3) yang langsung diikutin sama anak-anak buahnya.

"KOK GUE YANG DILEMPARIN SIH?! HARUSNYA KISE TUH!" seru Aomine gak terima.

"ENAK AJA GUE YANG KENA! YANG SALAH-DENGER SIAPA COBA-SSU?!" balas Kise. "MAKANYA LAIN KALI SANA KOREK KUPING!" (_capslock _jebol)

* * *

**_Akashi Seijuurou | Generation of Miracle_**

* * *

"Akashi, kau yakin? Biasanya kau kan pelit banget soal kayak ginian-nanodayo," tukas Midorima nggak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya dari sang Kapten yang paling_ seke'_ ngasih cuti sedunia.

"Iya, soalnya katanya _gym_-nya mau dipakai buat acara perpisahan anak-anak kelas tiga. Jadi mesti ditaruh kursi-kursi sore ini, mau nggak mau aku harus melakukan ini," Akashi menghela nafas. "Tapi kukalipatkan latihan lusanya! Jadi kalian bersiaplah!"

"Ternyata dugaanku emang salah-nanodayo. Sejak kapan Kapten Empreror ini berbaik hati ngasih cuti tanpa beban..." gumam Midorima.

"Apa kau bilang, Shintarou?"

"Gak, gak ada apa-apa kok..."

"Oh, kalau gitu ayo kita kasih tau yang lain!" kata Akashi. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju kantin, tempat biasa mereka kongko-kongko pas istirahat atau pelajaran bebas.

_**-Teikou Middle School Canteen-**_

"Nggak taunya _ending_-nya sedih banget tau gak? Nyucuk banget di hati-ssu! Sayang nggak ada _subtitle_-nya sih, jadi aku gak tau kenapa _ending_-nya bisa jadi _hurt/comfort_ gitu-ssu," celoteh Kise kayak kucing yang ngeong-ngeong minta makan (gak nyambung).

"Lah, kalau nggak ada _subtitle_-nya dan lo nggak paham alur ceritanya, gimana lo bisa nangis?" tanya Aomine merasa aneh..

"Aku nangis meratapi DVD yang aku beli-ssu! Harusnya aku beli versi yang ada _subtitle_-nya! HUAAAA! Jadi keinget lagi kaaannn!" seru Kise gaje lalu mewek-merek. Ketiga temannya yang udah males menanggapi Kise pun kembali melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Kuroko menyeruput _vanilla shake_-nya, Murasakibara sibuk dengan _snack-snack_-nya, dan Aomine asyik dengan majalah Mai-chan-nya.

"Hei! Di situ kalian rupanya!" seru sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenal.

"A-Akashicchi! Ada perlu apa-ssu?" tanya Kise _gelagepan_. "Maaf ya! Lain kali aku belajar bahasa Korea kok! Yang kemarin itu aku cuma nangis gara-gara gak ada _subtitle_ di drama Korea-ku! Sumpah! Bukan berarti aku males latihan hari ini dan malah kongko-kongko di sini! Iyah?!"

"Kau ngomong apa sih?" tanya Akashi bingung. "Hmm, udah deh. Gini, besok,_ gym_ kita biasa latihan akan dipakai sama anak-anak kelas tiga buat perpisahan!"

"Hah? Jadi?"

"Ya, jadi kita nggak bisa latihan seperti biasanya-nanodayo," sahut Midorima.

"Benar! Jadi besok latihannya *I*UR!" seru Akashi lantang.

"..."

"..."

"?"

"SERIUUUUUUUSSSS?!" teriak GoM ribut (minus Kuroko yang matanya membulat tanda dia kaget dan tentu teriakan yang paling bombastis Aomine dan Kise), masing-masing pada nggak percaya dengan yang barusan mereka dengar. Bahkan Momoi langsung muterin lagu _'We Are The Champion'_ dari ponselnya dan disusul dengan Aomine dan Kise yang joget hula-hula (gak nyambung).

"IYAAAAA! DIAM! Ribut banget! Segitu pelitnya kah, aku ini sampai-sampai waktu bilang ada sesuatu kayak gini kalian langsung jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan?" tanya Akashi sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya, memastikan kalau masih berfungsi seperti biasa.

"Iyalah! Sejak kapan Akashicchi terbuka hatinya memberi kita latihan seenak itu-ssu!" kata Kise. "Biasanya nih ya, lari keliling lapangan minimal 44 kali sehari, _push up, sit up,_ dan _banding_ masing-masing 40 kali sehari, terus nge-shoot minimal 44 kali sehari, dan yang paling parah, nyuruh kita bersihin rumah Akashicchi yang segede seratus ikan paus biru yang disusun (?) 4 kali bolak-balik sebagai hukuman tambahan nggak ikut _banding_-ssu," celoteh Kise.

"Kalau yang bersihin rumahku itu kan emang salahmu sendiri, Ryouta!" dengus Akashi.

"Lah, kamunya juga, mentang-mentang Kapten, suka angka 4, mendadak seluruh latihan didominasi angka 4 semua!" seru Aomine ngebela Kise sebagai sesama kaum yang tertindas (halah).

"Ya, suka-suka dong! Kan aku Kaptennya! Kalau kau mau menentang, jadilah lebih kuat dariku, _aho'_!" tukas Akashi seenaknya. "Oke, _fix_ yah? Kalau begitu besok laksanakan perintahku!"

"SIAAAAAPPP!"

* * *

Besoknya Akashi dan Midorima sekalu Ketos dan Waketos berjalan beriringan menuju_ gym_ memastikan isi bangunan itu sudah kosong sepenuhnya, walaupun firasatnya terasa aneh karena nggak tau kenapa, waktu dia dan rekan-rekan setimnya kumpul-kumpul di kantin tadi siang, mereka bukan membicarakan pulang sekolah mau kemana, karaokean kah, makan dan ngerumpi di Maji Burger lah, bareng-barengan ngunjungin jamban lah, tapi malah ngomongin rencana mau pergi ke toko bantal. Aneh nggak tuh?

Akashi segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran ngawurnya itu dan berjalan makin cepat ke arah _gym_. Pintu hijau yang lebih besar darinya itu dibukanya dan ... betapa terkejutnya dia melihat _gym_ bukannya kosong, malah penuhhhh! Sumpek pula. Iya, mending kalau bakal penuh sama kursi-kursi buat anak kelas tiga perpisahan, tapi ini penuh dengan ...

"NGAPAIN KALIAN TEPAR DI SINI BEGOOOO?!" tanya Akashi keras, tapi karena temen-temennya masih pada ngorok dan bergeming sok tuli, Akashi pun setress dan menarik asal Kise dan menampar-namparnya keras sampai bangun. "BANGUN, RYOUTA! DAN JELASKAN SEMUANYA!"

_PLAK! PLOK! PLAK! PLOK! PLAK! PLOK!_

"Aduuuuhhh!_ Ittaaaiii_-ssu! Akashicchi ngapain sih, pakai nampar-nampar segala? Lagi asyik-asyiknya mimpi indah-ssu!" protes Kise sambil memegangi pipinya yang sekarang 11/12 sama bakpao isi _kare _(karena udah memar gegara ditampar plus dia yang kesal juga menggembungkan pipinya).

"Lah, harusnya gue yang nanya! Ngapain kalian semua gelar acara BoCi (bobo ciang) dadakan di sini?!" tanya Akashi setress.

"Hah? Kan Akashicchi yang suruh! Gimana sih?"

"Atas dasar apa aku nyuruh kalian gelar acara BoCi di sini hah?!"

"Ih, Akashicchi gak ngaku lagi! Ternyata emang omongan Akashicchi kemarin emang cuma ilusi doang-ssu! Nih ya, coba aja tanya sama yang lain! Kurokocchi aja bilang Akashicchi juga nyuruh BoCi kok! Ooooiii! Semuanya! Bangun dulu sebentar-ssu!" seru Kise. Ajaib! GoM mendadak langsung bangun semua, meski semuanya masih pada merem-merem.

"Apaan sih, Kise? Gangguin orang bobok aja!" desis Aomine sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Iya nih, Kise-chin gangguin aku tidur aja! Padahal barusan aku mau makan _maibou _sama kue cokelat tergede di dunia!" kata Murasakibara yang masih nggak bisa ngebedain mimpi dan nyata. Maklum, baru bangun (All: Authornya juga kayak gitu kan?| Ni-chan: kok tau ... X3).

"Murasakibara, kau mimpi makanan lagi-nanodayo?" Midorima _sweatdrop_.

"Kise-kun jahat banget sih! Padahal barusan aku mau kawin (?!) sama istriku di masa depan," kata Kuroko kayak anak kecil. Ya, buktinya dia naruh mas kawin berupa cincin di bawah bantalnya sebelum tidur biar bisa ketemu istri masa depannya di mimpi.

"Tetsu-kun! Kayak apa tuh, istri masa depanmu? Ceritain dong!" seru Momoi kepo. Padahal beberapa detik sebelumnya dia masih bergeming.

"Aku lupa wajah sama namanya, Momoi-san. Maklumlah, namanya juga mimpi,"

"Yaaaahhh ..."

"Nah, denger ya, Akashicchi! Aku bakal buktiin sekarang-ssu! Semuanya! Kemarin Akashicchi bilang latihan hari ini kita disuruh apa ya-ssu?" seru Kise keras.

"Hah?" Keempat temannya yang baru bangun itu ber'hah' ria.

"Udah jelas kan? Masa kemarin kau nggak denger sih, Ki-chan?" Momoi balik bertanya heran.

"Iya, Kise-kun telinganya harus dikorek lagi nih," kata Kuroko. "Perlu aku ambilin sikat WC?" tawar Kuroko kejam.

"Kurokocchi _hidoi_-ssu!"

"Mine-chin aja yang jawab ya. Aku mau makan lagi," kata Murasakibara lalu dia langsung ambruk, maksudnya ngorok lagi.

"Haaaah? Ngerepotin aja! Orang lagi enak-enak bobok! Eh, tadi kau mau nanya apa, Kise?" tanya Aomine.

"Itu loh ... Akashicchi padahal kemarin nyuruh kita BoCi secara nggak langsung, tapi sekarang pas datang ke _gym _dia kaget dan marah-marah begitu kita pada BoCi di sini-ssu," adu Kise.

"Akashi, lo gila ya? Bener kata si Kise tuh!" Aomine mendukung Kise.

"Kalian yang GILA! Emang kemarin aku bilang apa, HAH?!" teriak Akashi yang setress-nya sudah mencapai taraf bahaya.

Aomine dan Kise berpandangan dengan mata yang memancarkan keheranan lalu dengan kompak mereka langsung ceplos. "Jadi besok latihannya 'TIDUR' ya!"

Hening ... sunyi ... sepi ... Kuroko dan Momoi udah kembali ke alam mimpi dari tadi. Murasakibara sih, lagi sibuk menjilat bibirnya, mungkin mimpi makan lagi. Midorima yang ngeliat para kawannya banyak yang bobok, otomatis jadi ngantuk juga. Aomine dan Kise pun diam saja setelah mengucapkan kalimat keramat itu. Akashi yang tadi nyerocos dan ngomel-ngomel jadi diem. Namun, diem-diem gitu, bukan berarti atmosfernya juga tenang, yang ada juga jadi makin menegangkan. Mulut Akashi perlahan mulai bergerak.

"Ohhh ... gitu ya? Jadi kemarin aku nyuruh kalian 'TIDUR' ya? Dan kalian pada denger gitu semua?" desis Akashi tajam.

"Emang Akashicchi bilang gitu kan-ssu?"

"Ealaaahh ... ngotot lagi dia, emang perkataanmu itu nggak bisa dipercaya ya, Akashi. Udah deh, mending gabung bobok sini," ajak Aomine lalu kembali berbaring di atas bantal empuknya yang baru dibelinya bareng-bareng sama temannya di toko bantal dekat sekolah. Tapi kayaknya bantal itu udah gak suci lagi deh, soalnya udah ada 'PULAU'-nya (_you know what I mean ..._ X'3).

_BUAAAAAKKK!_ Sebuah bola basket dengan indahnya mengenai kepala Aomine yang barusan terbaring di atas bantalnya.

"ADAAAAOOOWWW! Akashi! Lo apa-apaan sih?!" teriak Aomine nggak terima sambil mengelus-elus kepala birunya.

"KUPING KALIAN ITU HARUS DIBERI PELAJARAN!" seru Akashi lalu mukul-mukul Aomine dengan gada (gak tau tuh, darimana dia ngutilnya) dengan brutal.

"KOK CUMA GUE YANG DIPUKULLL?! OI! KISE! TETSU! SATSUKI! MURASAKIBARA! JANGAN MAIN KABUR SENDIRI DONG!" protes Aomine, tapi apa daya karena temen-temennya yang berkhianat itu udah cabut gegara nggak mau kena amukan brutalnya Akashi.

"HEIT! Bener tuh! Kalian berempat juga! Sini!" lengking Akashi. Keempat orang yang tadinya mau cabut itu langsung menengok sambil merinding disko.

"I-i-iya?"

"CEPET KELILING _GYM_ 400 KALI SEKARANG!"

"Eh? Akashi, bukannya hari ini latihannya kau bilang libur-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima keheranan.

"Bodo amat! Pikiran gue udah terlanjur berubah! Woi! Kalian berlima! BURUAN!" seru Akashi lagi. Kelima orang yang tadinya nyantai-nyantai tidur langsung lari-lari ngibrit keliling _gym _nggak ikhlas.

"AKASHI/CCHI/KUN/CHIN TEGAAAA!"

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Hahaha, maaf ya. Baru _update_-nya habis lebaran. Abisnya baru habis PulKam sih, udah gitu bentar lagi ini mau pergi lagi dari kota tempat tinggalku ... plus nyari biji semangka item buat MOS, dan maaf ya, oleh-olehnya cuma ini aja, habisnya gak sempat buka laptop lama-lama, udah gak ada koneksi internet lagi #malahcurhat. Yup! Semoga di _chapter_ ini pun Ni-chan bisa menghibur _readers_ sekalian! Jangan lupa, _review please_! XD**

**Ada _request _salah-dengar &amp; salah-paham? _Just write it in your review_! X3**

**Balasan untuk _review _yang nggak_ login X3 _:**

**To Rikako Yuuki in ch.2: Sip! Segini sudah cukup parah belum? XD**

**To Guest in ch.2: Gak bisa bayangin? Sama! :3 (padahal elo yang nulis...)**

**To Readers Kalem 11457: Ni-chan juga gitu kok, biasanya cuma nge_-fav_ atau _follow _aja. Sama! Ni-chan juga habis cabut gigi, sebelum dicabut itu sakit banget lagi #curhatlagi Tentang Akashi itu, mari kita adakan _interview_ dengannya langsung. SEI-KUUUNNN~!**

_**Akashi: Apaan? Belum puas nistain aku lagi? Tau gak, aku udah capek tau?! Perlu dinistain berapa kali lagi sih? Di chapter 1 makan kolor, di chapter 2 makan kodok plus minum jus mastin, di chapter 3 salah-dengar yang parah banget, udah gitu didepan seisi sekolahan plus beberapa orang luar! Image-ku hancur tau gak!?**_

_**Ni-chan: Eh yaa ... Sei-kun, sabar-sabar, bukan itu yang mau kubahas di sini. Ini nih, ada readers yang nanya pertanyaan seputar kamu. Tolong dijawab dengan baik dan jujur. Ehm, gimana Sei-kun bisa salah-dengar dari 'KUKUTUK KAMU' menjadi 'KUTUAN KAMU'?**_

_**Akashi: Kok malah nanya ke gue? Jelas-jelas lo yang salah-dengar waktu nonton tipi kan? Malah gue yang kena!**_

_**Ni-chan: Oke, lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya. Waktu Sei-kun ngancem anak-anak basket lain dengan ancaman, 'LO BERANI BOLOS 1 DETIK AJA, GUE PENYET-PENYET BADAN LO BARU GUE GORENG DAN GUE JADIIN MAKAN MALAM GUE!', itu emang Sei-kun beneran kanibal ya?**_

_**Akashi: Lagi-lagi pertanyaan gak penting. Orang yang ngetik itu elo! Dan gue bukan ghoul! Gue waktu itu cuma lagi kepengen makan ayam penyet gegara elo sering nyeritain waktu puasa makan malam lo ayam penyet terus!**_

_**Ni-chan: Oke, itu dia akhir dari **_**interview _kita hari ini bersama Akashi Seijuurou. Balik ke _review_~!_**

**Iya, Ni-chan agak-agak gak suka _flame_ karena ... gimana gitu ya, rasanya tersakiti aja, udah capek-capek bikin _fic _semampuku, malah dijelek-jelekin dan dianggep sampah, itu kan nggak enak banget, meski aku tau, ada istilah _'Jangan ngaku Author populer kalau belum pernah nerima _flame_'_, tapi Ni-chan yakin, Author populer maupun baru pasti ingin _fic_-nya dihargai, karena itu Ni-chan nggak begitu suka _flame,_ kalau kritik sih, itu Ni-chan suka banget, banyak-banyak juga boleh, asal nggak pakai bahasa kasar :D _For all my readers, t__hanks for reading and appreciate my fiction! Love you all~!_ ^^ (All:_ HOWEEEKKK)_**

* * *

**-OMAKE-**

"Ano ... Midorima-san, Wakil Ketua OSIS SMP Teikou?"

"Ya, saya sendiri-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya sok keren plus sok pinter, padahal selalu kalah dari Akashi tiap-tiap UTS, UAS, Olimpiade, pangkat kekuasaan, maupun ulangan-ulangan harian dan permainan _shogi_, dan berentet-rentet kekalahan lainnya (Midorima: sialan lo! Nggak separah itu juga kali!)

"Maaf, tapi katanya _gym_ hari ini akan diletakkan kursi-kursi untuk anak-anak kelas tiga yang mau perpisahan?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Aduh ... maaf. Gimana ya ... kalau mau, mending ngomong langsung sama Ketua OSIS yang ada di tengah-tengah _gym_ itu. Hati-hati ya-nanodayo," pesan Midorima.

"Ahhh, Ketua OSIS SMP Teikou kan, katanya orangnya baik dan _perfect_! Santai aja," kata Sang Penaruh Kursi lalu menuju ke arah Akashi, sementara Midorima sudah mendoakan orang tersebut agar tenang di alamnya. "Maaf, Ketua OSIS SMP Teikou, Akashi Seijuurou-san?"

"IYA?!" lengking Akashi.

_'Mampus lo!'_ batin Midorima dari kejauhan.

"Maaf, hari ini_ gym_ harus ditaruh kursi-kursi untuk murid kelas tiga yang perpi-,"

"AAAAHHH! MASA BODO! SANA LO IKUT LARI BARENG MEREKA!" perintah Akashi refleks.

Orang Penaruh Kursi itu kebingungan. "Eh? Lho, tapi saya kan cuma-,"

"LARI NGGAK?!" ancam Akashi sambil memamerkan guntingnya yang kinclong seperti baru abis terasah, dan terlihat tajam tentunya. Orang Penaruh Kursi itu cuma bisa meneguk ludah dan ikut lari bersama anak-anak klub basket yang telinganya pada konslet. "OKE! HABIS ITU, KALIAN _PUSH UP, SIT UP,_ SAMA _BANDING_ MASING-MASING 400 KALI YA!" teriak Akashi menggandakan senam lantai mereka 10 kali lipat dari biasanya dengan kejam.

"HAAAAAHHHH?!" protes orang-orang malang yang dari tadi berlari keliling _gym_.

Midorima yang nggak mau ikut-ikutan kena hukum pun langsung cabut dan ada satu yang terbersit di pikirannya sewaktu ia berhasil kabur nanti. Ia akan singgah di toko bunga membeli beberapa bunga untuk nyekar ke makam rekan klub basketnya nanti.

**-OMAKE FIN-**


	5. Tongkat & Gor

**Kesalahpahaman Di Suatu Hari**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei desu!**

**Main Chara: Generation of Miracle, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, &amp; Akashi Seijuurou**

**Genre: Friendship-Humor-Parody**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Typo, OOC (bener-bener deh), Humor Gagal/Garing, Gaje, Abal, &amp; mungkin bisa bikin telinga kamu konslet juga habis baca ****_fic_**** ini**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~!**

**Story by Ni-chan XD**

**RnR please! :D**

.

.

.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"KAKI GUE! KAKI GUE!" raung Aomine sambil meratapi kakinya yang membiru karena disuruh _banding_ sama Akashi 400 kali kemarin. Tapi tanpa sadar, ia hanya mengerjakan 397 kali. Dan karena _Emperor Eye_ Akashi sangat jeli, ia melihat perbuatan Aomine itu dan menghukumnya lagi empat kali lipat. Jadilah otot kakinya bukannya tambah kuat, malahan keseleo gara-gara pas momen-momen terakhir tugasnya bakal selesai, dan lagu _We Are The Champion_ sudah berkumandang, ia malah menimpakan seluruh berat badannya ke kakinya, dan pas ia jongkok, terdengarlah bunyi keras 'KREK'!

"Aominecchi alay ah-ssu!" Kise meremehkan.

"Aomine-kun nggak usah dilebih-lebihkan gih," sahut Kuroko.

"Kise _teme_! Kau nggak ngerasain sih! Dan Tetsu, jangan sekali-kali lo ikutin jejak si 'KUNING' ini!" dengus Aomine.

"_Bwek_!" Kise menjulurkan lidahnya yang makin membuat Aomine meledak-ledak.

"Hmm ... menurutku lebih baik kalian simpan berantem-berantemnya untuk nanti saja dan kita harus bacain prolognya ke _readers_ nih!" tukas Kuroko sambil menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. Anak ini memang rajin banget.

"Baiklah! Kurokocchi duluan-ssu!" sahut Kise.

"Ehm, baiklah. Maaf udah sering mangkir dalam nge-_update_ ya, Minna-san," kata Kuroko sambil membacakan surat dari Authornya. "Tapi akhirnya kali ini bisa _update_ juga. Salah-dengar dan salah-paham kali ini juga nggak kalah seru lho! Ide tumbalnya dari Kurotori Rei-san. _Arigatou_, Rei-san. Dan tumbal kali ini adalah aku dan Midorima-kun. Sekian, terima kasih, dan ..."

"_HAPPY READING~_!" seru Kise dan Aomine berbarengan.

"Eh ..." Aomine dan Kise merasa ada sebuah suara 'GEDEBUK'. Begitu mereka melihat orang yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka, yang terlihat hanyalah tubuh mungil yang terkulai lemah seperti tak bernyawa. "KUROKOCCHIII/TETSUUU! JANGAN TIDUR DI SINIIII~!"

_'Dia itu pingsan, o'on.'_

.

.

.

* * *

**_Akashi Seijuurou | Kuroko Tetsuya_**

* * *

"Woi! Kalian semua! Kumpul!" seru Akashi yang membuat budak-budaknya menatapnya aneh dan karena penasaran mereka mendekatinya.

"Ada apa, Akashicchi?" tanya Kise kepo.

"Tau nih, nggak biasanya kau mengganggu latihan kita?" sahut Aomine.

"Ehm, sori ganggu latihan kalian, tapi dengarkan aku dulu!" dengus Akashi lalu kembali _jaim_. "Aku dapat permintaan dari Ayahku untuk menggantikan klub drama SMP Meikou buat hadir di acara _Teenage Drama_-"

"Meikou? Akashi-kun ketemu Ogiwara-kun gak?!" tanya Kuroko antusias.

"Hei! Enak aja asal nyeletuk! Ayahku diminta sama pembina klub dramanya tau! Mana sempet ketemu teman masa kecilmu itu!" ucap Akashi. "Emm ... pokoknya aku dapat amanat supaya klub kita tampil di kontes drama itu!"

"Drama apaan?"

"Kayak _Teenage Drama Queen_ gitu loh, Aominecchi!" jelas Kise. "Tapi omong-omong soal 'drama' nih ya-ssu, emang Akashicchi gak trauma kejadian di _chapter_ 3 lalu?" Kise langsung berusaha menahan tawanya karena teringat kejadian absurd yang terjadi di atas panggung auditorium festival Teikou, di saat dimana seorang cowok pendek #digiles berambut merah memakai pakaian ala ibu-ibu, menunjuk-nunjuk dengan pedenya, lalu bilang 'KUTUAN KAMU'!

"JANGAN KETAWAAAA!" teriak Akashi nggak terima sewaktu melihat budak-budaknya asyik menertawakan dirinya, bahkan Aomine sampai guling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan. Kuroko berulang kali melakukan ritual tarik napas-embuskan, tapi apa daya dia masih bisa cekikikan, bahkan Midorima dengan sifat_ tsundere_-nya ngakak di pojokan (ngapain ...). "Denger ya! Kalian semua harus serius kali ini! Awas kalau ada dialog yang salah!" ancam Akashi berusa mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kepingan harga dirinya yang sudah hancur sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bukannya yang pernah salah dialog waktu kita main drama itu elo ya? Buwakakakaka!" Aomine dengan kejamnya menertawakan Kaptennya itu untuk kedua kalinya, membuat kemarahan Akashi makin berlipat-lipat.

"DAIKI! Jangan harap kau bisa pulang tanpa lecet-lecet hari ini!" ancam Akashi yang aura hitamnya sudah berkoar-koar pengen menerkam Aomine yang nggak tau diri ntuh.

"Canda, bro..." kata Aomine yang masih setengah geli sambil menepuk pundak Akashi.

"Oke, kembali ke permasalahan awal, kita disuruh menggantikan klub drama SMA-nya Ogiwara-kun buat tampil di acara _Teenage Drama Queen_?" Kuroko menyimpulkan.

"Nah, nah! Itu dia tuh! Tetsuya emang pinter!" puji Akashi layaknya lagi memberi pujian pada anak TK.

"Jangan samain aku dengan anak kecil! Aku juga nggak butuh pujianmu yang modus itu!" desis Kuroko yang bikin Akashi langsung ngedumel nggak jelas. "Jadi? Kita mau main drama apa? Kalau 'Malin Kundang', kita tinggal mengulang aja, kan kurang-lebih masih pada hapal dialognya." ucap Kuroko logis.

"Mmm ... boleh tuh, lagian aku lagi males ngapalin skenario nih-ssu! Pakai drama 'Malin Kundang' lagi aku nggak masalah ko-,"

"GUE YANG BERMASALAH TAOOO~!" potong Akashi nggak tahan karena dari tadi teman-temannya yang nggak tau diri itu menyindir dan mengejeknya terus.

"Nggak nanya." ucap Momoi singkat.

"Aka-chin kan udah salah dari dulu. Otaknya," timpal Murasakibara sadis.

Nggak bisa dipungkiri lagi, amarah Akashi sudah mencapai taraf 'SUPER-BAHAYA-HARAP-SEGERA-MENUJU-PINTU-DARURAT' (apaan sih). Baru aja dia bakal meledakkan sekolahnya lengkap dengan isinya, Midorima menyahut.

"Eh, aku ada liat brosur kompetisi yang kau bilang itu, Akashi. Dan disini sudah ditentuin dramanya-nanodayo," ucap Midorima. "Drama 'Malin Kudang' nggak masuk _list_, jadi kita nggak bisa pakai drama itu."

"Yaaaahhh ..."

"SHINTAROUUU~! AKU SAYANG KAMUUU~!"

"SAYANG SIH SAYANG, TAPI JANGAN MAIN PELUK-PELUK GUE!" teriak Midorima sambil menampar Akashi dengan tanda 'Dilarang Parkir' lengkap dengan tiang-tiangnya yang nggak tau darimana tuh dia dapetin, dari Shizuo kali.

"Wah, Akashicchi emang sial banget ya-ssu," komen Kise.

"GUE GAK BUTUH KOMENTAR LO!" teriak Akashi yang sekarang nempel di atap-atap _gym_.

"Di list itu ada drama apa aja, Midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko to the point.

"Heemm ... 'Tiga Anak Babi', 'Kancil dan Buaya', 'Teletubbies', sama 'Mimi dan Teman-teman'," kata Midorima yang _sweatdrop_ sendiri ngebaca _list_ drama yang harus dipilih salah satu untuk ditampilkan.

"HAH?! Kok dramanya drama anak-anak gitu sih?!" protes Aomine lalu merampas brosur pemberitahuan itu dari tangan Midorima. Sekejap matanya membaca deretan-deretan kalimat, tapi karena semua tulisannya Kanji, dan gak tau kenapa, Aomine lagi males banget baca, jadi dia langsung menyerahkannya ke Kise.

"Kok aku?!"

"Bacain dong, aku lagi males baca tulisan Kanji nih," pinta Aomine manja (atau males?).

"Hadeeeehhh," desah Kise memaklumi. Temannya yang satu ini emang kalau lagi males nggak ada obatnya, bahkan dengan rayuannya sekalipun (apaan sih). "Hmm ... kalau baca dari awal nih ya, 'Kepada Kakak-Kakak SMP-SMA sekalian yang kami hormati, sekolah kami mengadakan festival, tapi karena kami masih kecil, jadi kami tidak terlalu jago dalam menampilkan drama, dimohon partisipasi Kakak-Kakak sekalian di festival sekolah kami di TK Kobutan, di bawah ini daftar judul drama yang bisa Kakak-Kakak tampilkan. Sekian dan terima kasih'," Kise langsung bengong sendiri habis baca brosur itu.

"Hah?! Maksud lo apaan sih, Akashi? Nyuruh-nyuruh kita ngehibur anak-anak TK layaknya orang bego gitu?! Pokoknya gue ogah!" tolak Aomine mentah-mentah.

"Ya mau gimana lagi, kalau gue juga bilang 'ogah', gue bakal digampar bokap gue!" Akashi membela diri. "Habisnya kan pemilik TK itu rekan kerjanya bokap!

"Ya mana gue tempe! Selesaikan sendiri dong! Jangan bawa-bawa kita-ssu! sahut Kise.

"Mumpung gue punya pion yang bisa dimanfaatkan, ngapain aku juga mesti terjun sendiri?" kata Akashi songong yang bikin kawan-kawannya makin berapi-api. "Nah, nah, jadi kita mau pentas drama apa? Drama anak TK lho."

"Huh! Ngeselin banget! Dilihat dari jumlah orangnya sih, kita bisa pentas drama apa aja. Tapi semuanya sama-sama nggak nyenengin!" keluh Aomine.

"Tapi yang mendingan dari semua itu ya ... 'Tiga Anak Babi' sih." ucap Kuroko.

"OKE! _FIX_! Kita pentas drama 'Tiga Anak Babi'!" seru Akashi spontan yang dibalas dengan pelototan yang lain.

"HAAAHH?! Lo main langsung _'Fax-Fix-Fax-Fix'_ aja! Dan nggak usah sok nge-Inggris deh!" sembur Aomine ketus. "Pokoknya gue ogah jadi babi! Ingat itu!"

* * *

"SIALAAAANNN! Barusan gue bilang gak mau kenapa jadi giniii?!" protes Aomine yang kini sudah memakai kostum babi setress.

"Mau gimana lagi-ssu," kata Kise menghela nafas karena ia juga memakai kostum yang sama dengan Aomine yang lagi meluap-luap. Coba aja taruh teflon yang isinya butir-butir jagung di atas kepalanya, maka Anda dapat memperoleh_ popcorn_ tanpa menyalakan kompor. Hemat energi! #digiles

"Walaupun aku juga dapat karakter yang nggak enakin, paling nggak aku dapat yang lebih pinter dari kalian berdua," sahut Kuroko yang juga memakai kostum yang sama dengan kedua temannya. Yakni dia dapat peran jadi 'Babi Bungsu'.

"Kyaaaa~! Tetsu-kun imut deh! Aku poto ya!" Momoi menjerit-jerit kesenangan dan berkali-kali mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah Kuroko.

"Akashi, kayaknya kita nggak cukup properti nih-nanodayo," keluh Midorima sambil mengangkat _playwood_ yang lumayan besar.

"Itu mau dibawa ke TK juga, Shintarou? Buat apa?" tanya Akashi heran. Midorima melongo.

"Lho, kan orang-orang TK gak tau diri itu gak bilang kalau bakal nyiapin properti buat dramanya kan? Munyak kalau kita mesti kalang-kabut bolak-balik disana-mari nyari properti pas lagi pentas-nanodayo!" seru Midorima.

"Oooh ... iya juga. Bokap gue gak bilang soal itu," ucap Akashi. "Okelah. Apa properti yang kurang? Ntar aku urusin."

"Hemm ... gak banyak kok. Cuma ini aja," Midorima menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Akashi. Akashi manggut-manggut tapi keningnya langsung berkerut begitu melihat properti-properti di kalimat terakhir. "Wah, kayaknya mobil pengangkutnya gak cukup nih, buat yang ini. Soalnya di rumahku lagi cuma ada satu, yang lain lagi dipinjem temen-temen sekantornya Bokap. Jadi gimana?" tanya Akashi.

"Gimana ya? Lo tanya aja sama orang tiga itu! Kali-kali aja mereka bisa dimanfaatin-nanodayo." saran Midorima sambil menunjuk tiga orang yang lagi haha-hihi-huhu di tengah-tengah _gym_ dan langsung disambut dengan anggukan mantap Akashi.

"Hei, hei! Kalian semua! Denger aku!" seru Akashi. Aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko spontan menoleh. "Karena mobil angkut propertiku cuma satu, jadi bisa minta tolong? Kalian bantu bawain barang-barang yang nyisa nih. Ryouta, kamu bawa pot bunga sama isi-isinya! Kalau Daiki, kamu bawa petasan banyak-banyak ya. Dan Tetsuya, kamu bawa to***at yang banyak ya." instruksi yang langsung diprotes.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Kok aku disuruh bawa bunga plus pot-potnya sih? Bukannya di TK juga banyak bunga-ssu?!" protes Kise. "Repot tau! Bawa potnya aja udah berat! Kecuali kalau aku punya tukang ojek langganan gratis kayak Midorimacchi-ssu!"

"Shintarou, boleh aku pinjam Kazunari buat minggu depan?" tanya Akashi.

"Boleh aja. Tapi aku nggak tau kalau dia lagi _hang out_ sama 'Mata Elang' dari Seirin itu-nanodayo," ucap Midorima singkat lalu mengutak-atik ponselnya, mengirim SMS ke Takao.

"Dan kenapa gue disuruh bawa petasan hah?! Emangnya mau takbiran?!" protes Aomine yang nggak mau repot bawa-bawa petasan bambu, kalaupun nggak repot pun, itu pasti karena petasan itu bakal dipakai buat ngeluncurin Akashi sampai Mars. "Lagian aku nggak tau dimana belinya!" (dasar Aomine kudet... #digilesAomine)

"Shintarou, di tempat biasa kamu beli _lucky item_ itu ada petasannya kan?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Ada-nanodayo. Di sana lengkap lagi koleksinya, mau petasan tikus, roket, atau petasan yang kayak muka kamu juga ada, Tai Kobra. Kau ke sana aja. Cukup belok kiri dari tikungan empat rumahku kok-nanodayo," jelas Midorima. "Di sana juga lagi banjir diskon."

"Oke. Tetsuya, kau nggak ada yang ditanyakan?"

"Jelas aku mau nanya banget. Memang yang harus kubawa itu penting banget ya, buat pentas? Rasanya nggak diperluin 'BANGET' deh," timpal Kuroko.

Akashi mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu? Itu sih perlu banget. Ntar disusun di seluruh ujung panggung. Biar kesannya dramanya terlihat nyata gitu." kata Akashi santai nggak tau muka Kuroko sudah pucet banget. Tapi karena Kuroko nggak mau nyari masalah adu mulut lagi, jadi dia cukup melakukan hal yang didengarnya (Ni-chan: *tepok jidat*).

"Beres kan? Satsuki, kostum serigalanya itu kapan siap? Dan Atsushi, kau jangan habiskan permen yang kusuruh kausimpan itu buat anak-anak TK ya! Jatahmu sudah kukasih kan?"

"Mungkin kostumnya jadi tiga hari lagi, Akashi-kun. Bikin bagian _neck_-nya itu susah banget," ucap Momoi. "Tapi pasti jadi kok!"

"Iya iya, Aka-chin. Mungkin aku bakal nyomot dikit kalau stokku habis sih, tapi gak sampai habis kok," timpal Murasakibara.

"Sip! Persiapan komplit! Selanjutnya kita tinggal maju taklukkan panggung itu aja! Kita akan berjuang!" seru Akashi sok drama.

_'Berjuang menaklukkan panggung apaan, kan cuma pentas drama buat ngehibur anak TK. Dia kebawa suasana ah,'_ pikir GoM berjamaah.

* * *

"_Well_, kemarin aku sudah cek lagi. Semuanya sudah komplit kan? Tinggal Tetsuya aja yang belum datang. Terus terang aku heran, padahal yang kusuruh dia bawa itu enteng aja. Daiki, Ryouta, kalian tau sesuatu gak?" tanya Akashi.

"Gak sama sekali tuh-ssu." timpal Kise.

"Ah, kalau itu, Tetsu semalam_ e-mail_ aku, katanya dia bakal pergi ke suatu tempat buat ngedapat properti yang kauminta itu, Akashi," sahut Aomine.

"Eeehhh?! Kok cuma Aominecchi yang dapat _e-mail_ sih-ssu?!" seru Kise iri.

"Hah? Lebay banget dia, pakai pergi-pergi ke 'suatu tempat' kayak drama Korea aja! Yang kuminta gak sesulit itu kok. Dia tinggal ke Panti Jompo deket rumahnya aja juga bakal dapat," Akashi menghela nafas.

"Sabar aja, Tetsu-kun kan selalu berusaha mencarikan yang terbaik untuk teman-teman setimnya," ucap Momoi. "Soalnya aku paham betul tentangnya."

"Satsuki, tolong suruh dia cepat datang. Pentas kita sepuluh menit lagi dimulai."

"Oke." Baru saja Momoi akan menekan _keypad_ ponselnya, sebuah suara monoton langsung menyambutnya dari suatu arah.

"Anoo ... maaf aku terlambat. Akashi-kun nyuruh nyari yang susah-susah sih." keluh Kuroko.

"Hah? Sesusah itu kah? Bokap gue aja punya banyak di rumah, harusnya kau ambil aja dirumahku, kenapa malah sok nyari ke tempat yang jauh-jauh segala?" tanya Akashi.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun gak bilang! Eh tapi, bokap Akashi-kun bikin peternakan _'TOMCAT'_ sejak kapan?" tanya Kuroko yang bikin temen-temennya yang ngedenger cengo massal.

"Heh? Sejak kapan? Hmm ... sejak negara api menyerang kali," terka Akashi tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung _connect_. "_WAIT!_ SEJAK KAPAN BOKAP GUE BIKIN PETERNAKAN_ 'TOMCAT'_?! AKU NGGAK PERNAH DENGER TUHH!" seru Akashi keras.

"Ku-Kurokocchi ... jangan bilang kalau yang ada di kotak itu ..." kata Kise gemetaran sambil menunjuk kotak cokelat besar yang dibawa Kuroko.

"Oh, ini? Iya, isinya properti yang Akashi-kun minta."

"Oi, Tetsu! Kau bercanda kan, jangan bilang kalau isinya ..."

"Mau kubuka?" tawar Kuroko.

"BEGO! KUROKOCCHIII/TETSUUU! JANGAN DIBUKAAAAA!" teriak Aomine dan Kise berbarengan tapi TERLAMBAT, Kuroko terlanjur membuka kotak 'KERAMAT' itu dan sekejap seluruh isinya yaitu binatang yang bisa bikin tubuh gatel-gatel yang jumlahnya ribuan itu keluar.

"_TOMCAAAATTT_!" teriak GoM panik lalu langsung lari pontang-panting.

"TETSUYAAAA! KAMPRET LO! GUE BILANG PROPERTINYA NTUH, 'TONGKAT', BUKAN 'TOMCAT', O'ONNN!" teriak Akashi setress sambil tetap lari-lari. Kualat dia tuh, nyuruh teman-temannya lari-lari sama senam lantai maut di _chapter_ 4 kemarin.

"Oh, tongkat ya? Berarti aku salah dengar dong?" tanggap Kuroko polos. "Maaf, aku nggak mau tau." ucap Kuroko lagi lalu mendadak menghilang.

"KAMPREEEETTT!"

* * *

_**Akashi Seijuurou | Midorima Shintarou**_

* * *

"Shintarou, tolong urus yang ini dong," pinta Akashi sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang pasti berisi pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan OSIS kepada _partner_ kerja setianya.

"Haaahhh ... kau sudah mulai bekerja, padahal kau masih gatel-gatel gitu. Apa nggak sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu sampai gatalmu pulih-nanodayo?" saran Midorima saat menerima lembaran itu.

"Bicara apa kau. Kalau aku libur, siapa yang bakal ngurusin pekerjaan OSIS-ku yang penting ini?"

"Bukannya selama ini cuma aku yang ngurus ya ..." gumam Midorima.

"Hmm? Kau bilang sesuatu, Shintarou?" tanya Akashi.

"Nggak kok."

"Oh. Gitu."

"Hei, Akashi."

"Ya?"

"Itu ... soal kertas yang baru kauberikan tadi, masa mesti upacara di tempat ini sih?!" protes Midorima.

"Apaan sih? Aku nggak bilang apa-apa lho. Jangan bilang kau salah dengar lagi. Capek aku kemarin sudah dibuat gatel-gatel sama Tetsuya sialan itu," geram Akashi sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang kemarin jadi sasaran empuk bagi _tomcat-tomcat_ yang tak berperike'Akashi'an.

"Nggak! _Wong_ dari tadi kau memang nggak ngomong sepatah kata pun soal isi kertas ini kan!" ujar Midorima.

"Hm. Ya, bagus. Udah capek-capek kuketik tuh. Tinggal kau_ copy_ aja baru sebarin sama anak-anak basket." tukas Akashi.

"Okelah," Midorima kehabisan kata-kata lalu melaksanakan tugasnya.

* * *

"Eeeehhh?! Jadi klub basket bakal upacara di tempat lain?! Bukan di lapangan kayak biasa-ssu?!" protes Kise. "Aku nggak punya waktu banyak. Soalnya kan, harus pemotretan pakai baju Pasus habis upacara Senin depan!"

"Kau mau berurusan sama Akashi lagi? Udah cukup deh, kau ngebuat dia makan kolor sama bilang 'KUTUAN KAMU'-nanodayo," timpal Midorima.

"Midorimacchi nggak _mirror-_ssu. Siapa coba, yang ngebuat Akashicchi makan 'Kodok Kecap' dulu?" tantang Kise.

"Lah, kan kau dengan Aomine dan Kuroko yang masak."

"Yang salah denger siapa emangnya-ssu?!"

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian berdua jangan berantem!" lerai Momoi. "Cuma upacara di tempat berbeda apa susahnya sih?! Bukannya belajar juga, kan Senin depan nggak ada belajar. Jadi santailah. Upacara terlama yang aku tau itu tiga jam. Nggak bakal bikin kaki hilang kok, cuma patah aja."

"Leraian dan hiburanmu sama sekali nggak membantu, Momocchi," timpal Kise.

"Sudah deh, kalian berdua. Kan cuma upacara. Kise-kun juga nih, pemotretanmu itu jam sebelas kan? Paling jam sepuluh juga sudah selesai. Ini kan bukan latihan, upacara doang," ucap Kuroko.

"Iya deh-ssu," Kise mengalah.

"Gitu kek daritadi-nanodayo."

"Aku cuma bilang ngalah sama Kurokocchi, bukan Midorimacchi-ssu! Weekk!" ledek Kise.

"Kise, udahan deh. Dari tadi kau ribut banget. Konsentrasi gue rusak nih!" sahut Aomine yang sibuk membolak-balik halaman majalah Mai-chan favoritnya.

"Kalau yang rusak konsentrasi baca majalah Mai-chan sih, ratusan kali akan kulakukan-ssu!" dengus Kise.

"Berisiiikkk!" teriak sebuah suara cempreng dari pintu_ gym_. "Denger ya! Masa kalian nggak punya rasa hormat sama para pahlawan yang sudah mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi bangsa?! Demi kehidupan anak-anak nggak berguna macam kalian di zaman sekarang ini?! Mana rasa kemanusiaan kalian? HAH?!"

Mendadak suasana jadi mencekam. Aomine dan Kise yang mau berdebat lagi mendadak jadi mingkem.

"Jadi? Masih mau protes gegara upacara di tempat yang berbeda?!" ancam Akashi.

Mereka refleks menggeleng. Akashi mendengus puas lalu melenggang keluar _gym_ dengan soknya.

"Cih, makanya aku nggak mau ribut-ribut tadi-nanodayo," dengus Midorima.

"Midorimacchi juga salah kok."

"Ngajak berantem lagi?"

"Gak ... ntar urusannya sama Akashicchi malah makin parah-ssu."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, kalian semua baca lembaran ini dan kumpul di tempat yang tertulis di situ dengan jam yang sudah ditentukan-nanodayo!" perintah Midorima sok kuasa lalu berlalu dari_ gym_.

Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Kuroko, dan Momoi langsung berkerumun membaca lembaran yang diberikan Midorima. Awalnya mereka pikir upacaranya bakal di lapangan kota, nggak taunya di ...

"HUWAAAATTT?!"

"GAK! GAK! GUE OGAAAAHHH!" teriak Aomine lebay.

"AKU JUGA GAK MAUUU! Ya ampuun ... kaki mulus aku bisa jadi item-item kuning gitu! Iiiihhh! GAK! GAK! GAKKK-SSUUU!" protes Kise.

"Kalau upacaranya di situ sih, aku bisa nggak selera makan selama semingguuu!" protes Murasakibara gaje.

"Tidaaakkk! Di tempat kayak gitu kan banyak kodoknyaaa! Aku nggak mau ikutaaaannn!" seru Momoi gemeteran mikirin kalau dia upacara di tempat 'itu', lusinan kodok akan menyambutnya dengan senyum-senyum yang menjijikkan dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menyerbu dan menempel pada kakinya. Iyuck ...

"Aku nggak mau dikira orang kismin yang mungutin sampah di tempat kotor kayak gitu." ucap Kuroko datar, tapi dari raut mukanya yang nggak bisa, terlihat jelas dia nggak mau upacara di tempat 'begituan'. Tapi masa Midorima iya-iyain aja upacara di tempat yang nggak pantes gituan?!

Oke, _readers_ sekalian pasti lagi pada bingung kan ya? Kalau begitu Ni-chan kasih tau deh, latar tempat yang akan ditempati mereka pas upacara nanti. Tempatnya adalah di ..._ GO*_. (nanti gak seru, jadi disensor dulu yap XD #digiles_readers_)

"Mau nggak mau daripada Akashicchi ngamuk kita harus pergi-ssu," Kise membulatkan tekad.

"Lo mau kesana?! Dengerinnya aja gue udah mau muntah-muntah!" teriak Aomine lebay. "Apanya yang menghormati pahlawan?! Masa pahlawan seneng kalau kita upacara kayak orang gila di tempat gituan?!"

"Kau mau dikejar-kejar Akashi-kun lagi di siang bolong? Terus dihukum gak boleh baca majalah Mai-chan selama setahun pen-"

"Stoppp! Oke! Demi Mai-chanku, aku akan lakukan segalanya!"

_'Dasar maniak Mai-chan. Apa jadinya masa depan negara kita dengan anak mesum macam ini?'_

* * *

_**-One Week Later... | Monday, 17th August 2015 | 06.35 am | Akashi's House-**_

"Seijuurou, kau akan upacara juga kan?"

"Iya dong Yah."

"Oh, berjuang ya. Ramalan cuaca di televisi bilang, hari ini panasnya mencapai 40 derajat. Jadi jangan sampai kesengat panas ya! Oya, udah pakai _sunblock_ belum? Ntar kulit kamu terbakar kayak temen kamu yang dakian itu loh... Terus, jangan lupa pakai jaket ya, kayak temen kamu yang siapa, model itu? Bawa air mineral juga ya, biar gak dehidrasi. Jangan lupa juga pakai topi, _scarf_, sama _sunglass_ biar-,"

Akashi sudah ngacir duluan sebelum dia dipakaikan macam-macam sama Ayahnya yang perfeksionis itu. Gila, upacara aja pakai _sunblock_, topi, _scarf_, sama _sunglass_. Udah gitu disuruh bawa air pula. Kalau dia pakai sama bawa yang gituan pas upacara di sekolahnya, pasti dia sudah diketawain dan jadi bahan gosip dan berakhirlah gelar Akashi sebagai '_senpai_ yang kejam namun cool' di masa-masa kelas 3 SMP-nya yang indah ini.

_'Cih, gara-gara Ayah nyeloteh mulu, aku jadi telat nih. Gengsi tau, kalau telat ntuh.'_ pikir Akashi dalam hati lalu langsung melesat kencang.

Begitu ia sampai pada suatu tempat, langsung aja dia mendobrak pagar dan melesat ke lapangan. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya setelah melihat di lapangan tempat tersebut kosong, belum ada yang datang, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pas. Sudah waktunya upacara. Akashi dengan keki mencopot ponselnya dari kantung dan menekan nomer _partner_-nya dengan kasar.

_'Yo, Akashi. Lama banget. Kami sudah nunggu semua nih. Kau kemana aja sih-nanodayo?'_ Suara oom-oom ganteng menyahut dari seberang telepon.

"Apanya yang semua udah nunggu?!" jerit Akashi histeris. "Kosong gini? Kalian semua pada kemanaan hah?!"

_'Lah, lo gimana sih? Kami ada di tempat yang kauinstruksikan kemarin. Tepatnya yang tertulis di lembaran yang lo kasih ke gue kemarin-nanodayo!'_ seru Midorima aneh.

"Hah?! Lembaran apaan? Jelas-jelas lembaran yang gue kasih ke lo itu bilang tempatnya di 'GOR' deket rumah gue taooo!" seru Akashi setress. Midorima di seberang sana mingkem. "Halo? Halo? Shintarou! Jadi kalian dimana sekarang?!"

Midorima masih tidak menjawab, sampai ada sebuah suara kalau ponsel Midorima direbut oleh seseorang.

_'Woi Akashiii! Lo kejam banget sih, nyuruh kita upacara di tempat jelek ginian? Pahlawan mana yang seneng kalau kita upacara ala gembel kayak gini?!'_ seru sebuah suara cerewet namun seksi.

"Daiki?!"

'I_ya! Kita juga udah nunggu lama ini! Akashicchi mana sih? Gak datang-datang-ssu!'_ sahut suara cempreng yang tak lain adalah ...

"Ryouta?! Woi! Diem dulu! Sekarang coba bilang, kalian ada DI MANA?!" teriak Akashi nggak sabar.

_'Lo gimana sih!? Kita ada di 'GOT' di dekat rumah lo! Kan lo yang nyuruh ngumpul! Gimana sih?!'_

Akashi mingkem. "GOT ... di dekat rumah gue?"

_'Iyap. Akashicchi mana? Buruan keluar dong, gak kasian apa, kakiku jadi item iyuh gini. Kurokocchi mukanya udah seputih kertas tau-ssu! Momocchi juga dari tadi teriak-teriak terus gara-gara ngeliat kodok! Cepet dong! Selesaikan upacara ini! Aku juga mau ada pemotretan-ssu!'_

"..."

_'Akashicchi?'_

"..."

"..."

"TUNGGU AJA LO PADA! GUE KE SANA SEKARANG JUGAAAA!" teriak Akashi emosi lalu langsung memutar arah balik menuju rumahnya dengan kecepatan dewa.

Di sisi lain, Midorima yang sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi, sudah lari duluan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang tak berdosa.

"Midorimacchiii! Kok lari siiiihhh?!" teriak Kise.

"Midorimaaaa! Ini maksudnya apaaa?!" sahut Aomine. Tanpa mereka semua sadari, sebuah angin kecil namun kencang (?) melesat melewati mereka semua mengejar Midorima.

"SHINTAROUUU! GUE TAU INI SEMUA PASTI ULAH LO LAGI KANNN?!"

"GYAAAA! TAPI YANG DITULIS DI KERTAS ITU 'GOT' KOK! SUMPAHAN-NANODAYO!" teriak Midorima mempercepat larinya berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya yang masih amat sangat dicintainya.

"ITU GUE CUMA SALAH KETIK BEGOOO!"

Midorima mengernyit. "JADI INI YANG SALAH SIAPA HAAAAHHH?!"

"UDAHHHH! GUE GAK MAU TAU LAGI!" teriak Akashi seenaknya.

Dari kejauhan Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Kuroko, dan Momoi yang melihat kejadian itu heran bukan main.

"Jadi ini upacaranya jadi gak?"

"Nggak jadi aja deh. Inspekturnya aja lari pontang-panting gitu dihajar pemimpin upacara. Balik aja yokk!"

"BULIKAAAANNN!" seru mereka serempak lalu bangkit dari 'GOT' yang sedari tadi mereka injak dan langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Fuwahahaha! Ni-chan senang sekali bikin Sei-kun marah-marah #dilempargunting. Kali ini Kuroko sama Midorima yang salah-paham, sesuai****_ request_**** Kurotori Rei-san. Gimana, Rei-san? Sudah memuaskan? Kalaunggak maaf banget ya. Oya, sebenarnya Ni-chan ingin mem****_-publish chapter_**** ini pas tanggal 17-an, soalnya pas gitu, temanya tentang upacara, tapi karena keterbatasan waktu ngetik dan Ni-chan lagi ngeliat pawai, jadi tanggal 20 baru sempet. Hehehe ... em ... yah ... pokoknya sampai jumpa lagi di ****_next chapter_****! Jangan lupa ****_review_**** yah XD**

**Ada request salah-dengar atau salah-paham? ****_Just write it in your review_****! X3**


	6. Charm & Kaset

**Kesalahpahaman Di Suatu Hari**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei desu!**

**Main Chara: Generation of Miracle, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta, Momoi Satsuki, Akashi Seijuurou**

**Genre: Humor-Parody**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Typo, OOC (bener-bener deh), Humor Gagal/Garing, Gaje, Abal, &amp; Nggak Disarankan (bagi yang gampang ambigu)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~!**

**Story by Ni-chan XD**

**RnR please! :D**

.

.

.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

"Omong-omong ini udah tanggal berapa ya?" Kise ngubek-ngubek loker buat naruh bahan-bahan siaran prolog dan menemukan kalender yang ia cari.

"Yang jelas ini bulan November," ucap Kuroko kalem.

"Iya, itu kita juga tau, Tetsu," balas Aomine. "Yang dimaksud Kise tuh mungkin, udah berapa lama si Author ini sok ambil cuti bilang sibuk segala, padahal dia cuma _doing nothing_," gerutu Aomine yang langsung digiles Author (Aomine: apa-apaan sih!| Ni-chan: sok tau lo! Gue beneran sibuk tao!).

"Ya, memang salah Authornya sih-ssu. Udah banyak _readers_ yang protes nih, dan ujung-ujungnya, Authornya malah kabur-ssu," timpal Kise.

"Aku dapat surat dari Author-san lagi nih," sahut Kuroko yang membuat Kise dan Aomine langsung berhambur menuju kearahnya dengan mata berpercikan api langsung berteriak berbarengan.

"BUKA, TETSU/KUROKOCCHI!"

"Oke," ucap Kuroko singkat lalu merobek bagian samping amplop itu dan menarik isinya keluar. "Aku bacain ya. Ehm, Minna-san, mohon maaf karena _update_-nya kali ini sangat lama dikarenakan Ni-chan harus mengerjakan beribu tugas dari guru Sejarah baru Ni-chan yang _killer _dan banjir tugas, lalu ditambah dengan UTS. Selain itu, mau lanjutin pun, Ni-chan harus menunggu laptop Ni-chan selesai di_-opname,_ dengan kata lain, kemarin laptop Ni-chan masuk rumah sakit. Untungnya sekarang semua sudah lancar dan Ni-chan bisa menulis kembali. Mungkin gegara sudah lama nggak nulis, jadi amburadul gini, balik ke tulisan awal. He-eh, bagi _readers_ yang setia, maaf banget ya! Tapi Ni-chan usahakan ini nggak _discontinued _deh! Hehe, selamat menikmati~! From Ni-chan XD," Kuroko membacakan surat gaje itu.

"Huft, akhirnya Authornya kembali ke jalan yang benar-ssu," ucap Kise.

"Bukan jalan yang salah ya? Lo nggak nyadar dia mau nistain kita-kita lagi?!" seru Aomine _sweatdrop._

"Aominecchi kan bisa lebih tenang sedikit dari aku-ssu! Buktinya selama ini aku terus yang jadi tumbal!" rengek Kise.

"Itu sih DE-EL!"

"_Hidoi_-ssuu!" Kise menjerit-jerit.

"Sudah deh, kalau kalian pakai energi buat berantem sekarang, ntar kan nggak seru lagi kalau ada yang salah dengar nggak pakai digebukin," ucap Kuroko kejam dengan muka _innocent_-nya yang menggemaskan (karung, mana karung!).

"Ku-Kurokocchi … maksudmu itu …" Kise gemetaran hebat.

"Tetsu, jangan bilang kalau …"

Kuroko kembali tersenyum, lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung saja mengatakan. "Kali ini pun kita dapat sumbangan ide dari _readers, _yaitu dari Shiroimiya Rea-san. Tumbal kali ini adalah ... Murasakibara-kun dan Kise-kun!"

"GUE LAGIIII?! TIDAAAAKKKK!" teriak Kise.

"Tetsu, kita pergi ke toko koleksi alat-alat perang yang baru buka di depan stasiun itu yok! Sekalian ajak Akashi, Midorima, sama yang lainnya!" ajak Aomine dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya.

"Ayo!" Kuroko menyanggupi semangat.

"Tungguuu! Kurokocchii~! Kukira kau sahabatkuuu!"

Kuroko dan Aomine langsung melongos pergi aja tanpa pamit sambil bersiul-siul senang.

"Hiks, karena mereka berdua udah pergi, aku aja yang ngucapin deh-ssu, meski agak nggak terima sih … _HAPPY READING_ YA-SSU~!"

.

.

.

* * *

**_Momoi Satsuki | Murasakibara Atsushi_**

* * *

"Yeeeyyy! Bentar lagi dimulai nih-ssuu!"

"Berisik! Apaan sih, yang dimulai?!" runtuk Aomine kesal mendengar teriakan berisiknya Kise disaat mereka melakukan gerakan terakhir pendinginan.

"Ih! Masa Aominecchi lupa! Coba hayoo … ini hari apa yaa?"

"Hari apa? Senin kan? Hari yang paling dibenci oleh seluruh pelajar di dunia terlebih lagi kelasku! Habis dijemur upacara satu jam, langsung balik ke kelas dan digebukin pakai pelajaran Fisika dan Kimia (wah, jadwal Authornya nih)!" gerutu Aomine mengingat barusan dia ketahuan tidur di tengah-tengah pelajaran Fisika dan gurunya langsung memberinya tugas tambahan.

"Ih! Aominecchi tuh, masih mending! Kalau kelasku coba, habis dijemur upacara kayak ikan asin yang bisa bikin kulit aku jadi gosong kayak Aominecchi (#digilesMine), kita langsung didatangi sama pelajaran Sejarah! Ih, tau gak sih… gurunya tuh kan … _killer _banget! Nggak ngerjain tugas sekali aja, jangan harap masih bisa hidup-ssu!" curhat Kise.

"Iya banget tuh! Aku pernah lupa ngerjain gara-gara huru-hara kesana-sini nyari majalah Mai-chan yang _limited edition_, gak taunya Senseinya malah ngasih aku tugas tambahan! Dikumpul besok! Dalam hati aku pikir waktu itu mending aku mati aja, untungnya Tetsu mau ngebantu aku," cerita Aomine.

"_Ano_… bisa nggak kalian berdua nggak usah ngerumpi di sini, soalnya lantainya mau dibersihin sama anak-anak kelas satu. Lagian barusan ngomongin apa ya? Pelajaran Sejarah?" ucap Kuroko yang tiba-tiba nongol di antara Kise dan Aomine yang lagi ngebicarain tentang guru Sejarah _killer _mereka.

"Iyap! Kurokocchi sih nggak masalah ya! Kau kan selalu mengumpulkan tugas dengan baik dan rajin-ssu!" seru Kise.

"Bener banget tuh! Kalau nggak ada Tetsu, mungkin harga diri aku bisa jatuh gegara bunuh diri demi biar nggak ngumpulin tugas ntu guru Sejarah!" ucap Aomine. "Kau memang _partner _yang bisa diandalkan, Tetsu."

"Ya, aku nggak peduli sih. Soalnya kebetulan aja itu data tugasnya masih ada di _flashdisk_-ku. Harusnya dari awal udah kuhapus aja kali ya …"

"TETSU! Kau beneran niat nolong nggak sih waktu itu?!"

"Woi! Dibilangin suruh minggir! Kalian ini punya harga diri sebagai senior nggak sih?!" seru Akashi misuh nyuruh anak buahnya bangkit dari lantai yang dari tadi ingin dibersihkan oleh anak-anak junior.

"Bawel banget lo! Nyuruh minggir aja repot! Nggak perlu dikasih tau juga kita bakal minggir kali! Anak kelas satunya aja tuh, yang lemot!" seru Aomine yang langsung di_ double _tampar (?) sama Kise dan Kuroko secara bergantian.

"Seperti biasa nggak ada yang berubah ya," Momoi melihat dari kejauhan dan menulis sesuatu di kertas yang dijepit di atas sebuah papan berwarna krem lalu berpikir. "Kalau dilihat-lihat akhir-akhir ini _mood_ mereka makin menurun, apalagi Tetsu-kun. Apa aku harus bikinkan mereka masakan ya? Hmm …"

"Ah! Satsuki-chan! Gawat! Gawat! Nih, pakai jaketku!" seru Chocola tiba-tiba panik sambil menyerahkan jaket cokelatnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" pikir Momoi heran.

"Anu … itu …," ucap Chocola pelan sambil menunjuk bagian belakang rok Momoi. Meski roknya berwarna hitam, tapi dapat terlihat sesuatu. Noda … Setelah melihat itu spontan saja Momoi langsung berteriak.

"Ada apa manggil aku, Sacchin? Biasanya gini-gini kalau nggak manggil Kuro-chin ya Mine-chin," ucap seorang cowok bongsor setinggi dua meter berambut panjang berwarna ungu malas-malasan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aku mau beli _snack _ke minimarket sekarang padahal."

"Maaf ya, Mukkun. Mumpung kamu mau ke minimarket, aku pingin titip dong. Itu tuh, kamu tau kan, benda segiempat yang ada di minimarket? Bungkusnya kuning atau merah, pokoknya banyak macamnya. Kamu bisa belikan nggak, buatku?" pinta Momoi.

"Segiempat? Warnanya kuning atau merah? Terus, kalau dibuka isinya panjang-panjang gitu kan?" ujar Murasakibara.

"Nah! Nah! Itu dia yang aku maksud! Mukkun pinter deeehhh! Beliin cepetan ya! Uangnya nanti aku ganti!" mohon Momoi. "Cepat dong! _Urgent _nih!"

"Oke." Jawab Murasakibara lalu langsung melesat ke minimarket.

* * *

"Duuhh … Mukkun dimana sih? Udah kusuruh cepat kok masih lama aja! Kakinya tuh setingi jerapah kan? Kok lamaaa?" Momoi yang nggak tenang sambil bolak-balik dan lari-lari kecil dari tadi. Iyalah, kan dia nggak bisa duduk dulu (bagi yang cewek pasti tau).

"Sabar aja, Satsuki-chan. Kita kan nggak tau Mukkun itu ke minimarket mana," Chochola berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku yakin dia pasti ke minimarket dekat sekolah! Aku kebetulan lihat iklan tadi pagi, ada _maibou_ rasa baru dan itu sudah dijual di minimarket dekat sini," jelas Momoi. "Apa memang mustahil minta tolong anak laki-laki ya? Kalau aku minta Tetsu-kun, pasti langsung beres tapi kan aku maluuu~! Kalau sama Dai-chan, ih, amit-amit. Kalau Ki-chan kan mulut ember, lebih baik nggak usah."

"Sampai segitunya …"

"Ah! Kalian disitu rupanya! Hoiii~! Suzukaze! Satsuki! Ngapain kalian? Kan barusan kusuruh buat mencatat perkembangan hari ini!" seru Akashi yang langsung main mendekat aja.

Spontan saja Momoi dan Chocola langsung berteriak.

"SEI-KUUUNNN~! JANGAN KESINI! NGGAK BOLEEEHHH!" teriak Chocola sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya ke segala arah. "Tadi aku dan Satsuki-chan udah nyatet semuanya! Gak ada perkembangan! Nol! Jadi Sei-kun nggak boleh dekat-dekat ya? Oke?!"

Akashi terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian dia hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau itu yang kauminta, Suzukaze." Ucapnya pelan lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tempat menyimpan bola basket dan peralatan lainnya. Nggak tau mau ngapain.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa, Satsuki-chan," ucap Chocola lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Momoi.

"WOOOIII! GAWAT NIHHH~! KAPTEN PUNDUNG SENDIRIAN DI POJOKAN GUDANG!" teriak anak-anak kelas satu.

"APAAA?!" teriak Momoi dan Chocola berbarengan.

"Nggak apa tuh?" tanya Momoi.

"Ngg … aku pikir sih, dia lagi perlu waktu sendiri dan paling ini cuma salah-paham aja. Nanti paling balik lagi," Chokora _sweatdrop_.

"_Ano_~ Momoi-san, aku mau minta _print_ tentang data yang kemarin itu buat …" Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul.

"GYAAAAAA! TETSU-KUNNN! STOP! STOOPP! JANGAN KESINI DULUUU!" teriak Momoi sambil mengibar-ngibarkan palang dengan huruf 'S' besar. "Kalau yang _print_ itu nanti aku taruh di meja Tetsu-kun aja ya? Aku belum _print _ulang soalnya! Maaf ya!"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan lalu permisi, tapi seperti sebelumnya kali ini Kise langsung berteriak.

"TOLOOOONGGGG! KUROKOCCHI TIDUR MENDADAK LAGIII! WOI! AMBILIN AIIRRR! KALO PERLU COPOTIN_ HYDRANT _DEPAN SEKOLAH-SSUUU~! AOMINECCHII~! BURUAAANN!" seru Kise panik disusul Aomine yang sudah bawa-bawa selang (lebay kalian berdua).

"Aku merasa kita sudah berbuat jahat sama mereka berdua deh …"

"Maaf ya, Tetsu-kun, Akashi-kun. Mukkun juga mana nih? Uuuhh …" Momoi menggerutu, tapi dari pintu masuk _gym_ kini sudah terlihat cowok ungu berbadang bongsor membawa banyak kantong plastik.

"Sacchin! Ini aku udah beliin!" serunya sambil mengangkat dan menggoyang-goyangkan salah satu kantong.

"Wuaaahhh! Itu yang ditunggu-tunggu! Suzuka-chan, temenin aku ke toileeett!" seru Momoi kayak orang kebelet yang langsung merampas kantong plastik itu dari tangan Murasakibara.

"_Ryoukai_! Ayo!" seru Chocola lalu langsung bangkit dan lari maraton dengan Momoi ... menuju ke arah toilet.

"Mereka ngapain bawa-bawa 'itu' ke toilet?" pikir Murasakibara heran plus polos (atau bisa disebut bego ya?).

"Haaah? Memang mereka bawa apaan sih, Murasakibaracchi?" tanya Kise kepo.

"Itu loh …"

* * *

"Gimana, Satsuki-chan?" tanya Chocola memastikan.

"Parah! Suzuka-chan! Buruan dong! Mana 'itu'nya?!" seru Momoi panik. Chocola langsung merogoh kantong plastik itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Spontan saja mereka berdua syok berat.

"I-ini kok …"

"Satsuki-chan, kamu minta ini ke Murasakibara-kun?"

"N-nggak! Mana mungkin!"

"MUKKUNNN!"

**_Meanwhile in the gym_****…**

"APAAA-SSUU?! Aku tau Momocchi itu kenapa! Pasti dia itu lagi BANJIR (Ni-chan: Kise-kun, istilah dari mana tuh?| Kise: suka suka gue-ssu! Mau kubilang banjir kek, tsunami kek, hujan lokal kek! Terserah aku kan-ssu!)! Kenapa malah kau belikan barang nggak jelas gitu, Murasakibaracchi?!" seru Kise panik.

"Eeehh? Habis Sacchin cuma jelasin ciri-cirinya, harusnya tunjukin aja fotonya langsung ke aku. Gitu aja kok repot,"

"Masalahnya bukan ituuu! Pasti Momocchi kan malu kalau kayak gitu mesti kasih liat foto segala-ssu! Harusnya Murasakibaracchi lebih peka dong-ssu!" protes Kise.

"Kise, kau ngomongin apa sih?" tanya Aomine nyambung.

"Udah! Aominecchi tuh sama nggak pekanya! Diem aja daripada bikin susah orang-ssu!" seru Kise frontal yang bikin kepala Aomine langsung berasap.

"Ngapa lo? Ngajak berantem hah?!"

"STOP! STOP! STOP! Ada apaan nih?!" teriak Momoi berusaha menahan Kise dan Aomine yang niat berantem.

"Nggak, itu, kita cuma ada permasalahan paham sama masalahnya Momocchi aja-ssu," ucap Kise.

"Aku yang punya masalah kok kalian yang repot! Lagian masalah apaan sih? Eh! Ja-jangan-jangan …" Momoi mendadak bungkam dengan muka merah.

Kise dengan watadosnya langsung ceplos. "Iya, Momocchi lagi 'BANJIR' kan?"

"APA-APAAN ISTILAH ITU?! DAN DARIMANA KI-CHAN BISA TAU?! Egh! Lebih penting lagi, Mukkun! Aku mau tanya deh! Aku kan suruh beli 'itu', kenapa malah dibeliin 'itu' sih?!" protes Momoi.

"'Itu' dibeliin 'itu' maksudnya apa ya?" timpal Aomine ikut campur.

"AOMINECCHI/DAI-CHAN DIAM AJAAA!"

"Lama-lama gue kepengen gebukin muka kalian berdua nih!" geram Aomine yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Pokoknya, Mukkun …" ucap Momoi pelan. "APA-APAAN MAKSUDMU MALAH BELIIN MAKANANHAAAHHH?!" teriak Momoi keras sambil menunjukkan _nugget _dengan merk _Ch*mp_ ke depan muka cowok bongsor itu.

"Lah, itu kan yang Sacchin minta?" ucap Murasakibara polos.

"Apa-apaan itu! Yang kuminta kan ...!" Muka Momoi memerah. "Ah! Sudahlah! Aku pulang aja!" serunya lalu berlari keluar dari _gym_ dengan muka semerah pantat panci-eh, itu hitam deng, salah-salah, maksudnya kepiting rebus yang ada dalam panci yang lagi dipanggang-eh, itu bukannya oven ya? Ah, tau ah! Gelap!

"Satsuki-chaaann! Tunggu!" seru Chocola lalu mengejar sahabatnya yang udah ngacir duluan entah kemana itu.

"Waduh! Murasakibaracchi bikin Momocchi ngambek lagi tuh-ssu! Lagian harusnya Momocchi bilang aku kalau mau nyari gituan sih… gini-gini kan aku paham soal perempuan-ssu," ucap Kise merasa nggak enak.

"Haaah? Kise-chin paham soal perempuan? Artinya Kise-chin perempuan ya?" tanggap Murasakibara polos.

"Ya enggaklah-ssu!" teriak Kise kesel dengan kepolosan cowok yang besar tubuhnya melebihi dirinya itu.

"Mereka dari tadi apa-apaan sih?!" geram Aomine sebal.

**_In Other Place…_**

_"__Aku sudah lelah hidup kalau ditolak begini …"_

_._

_._

_ "__Aku dibenci olehnya ya …"_

.

.

* * *

**_Akashi Seijuurou | Kise Ryouta_**

* * *

"Liburan musim panaaasss!" teriak Kise kegirangan.

"Berisik!" Aomine menggetok kepala si 'Kuning' itu dengan kotak bekalnya. "Kita ke sini buat makan siang, bukan teriak-teriak kayak orang gila."

"Aominecchi jahat! Aku kan lagi _hepi_-ssu!" Kise merengut membela diri sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang memerah.

"Kau berisik, Kise. Melihatmu teriak-teriak saja aku langsung nggak nafsu makan-nanodayo," gerutu Midorima.

"Midorimacchi juga nih! Nggak bisa lihat orang senang!" seru Kise _ilfil_.

"Kise-kun berisik. Tolong tenang sedikit," ucap Kuroko pelan.

"Kurokocchi juga?!"

"Ryouta, diam atau kau kuberikan hukuman khusus latihan berkali-kali lipat di liburan musim panas nanti," ancam Akashi tenang sambil menikmati makan siangnya, namun seperti biasa, omongannya sanggup membungkam lawan bicaranya dalam sekali tembak.

"A-Akashicchi juga?! Uuhhh … kok kayaknya aku dibenci semua orang gini sih-ssu? Aku mau mati aja!" teriak Kise lagi lalu lari ke pagar pembatas atap sambil nangis bombay.

"Kalau begitu mati saja. Toh, ini kan di atap. Kau tinggal lompat dengan kepala duluan, terjun dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu jatuh ke tanah bruk! Mati deh," timpal Aomine enteng nggak peduli sambil menyuapkan daging _teriyaki _ke mulutnya tanpa sekalipun melihat ke arah Kise.

"Bercandanya jelek-ssu!"

"Ki-chan, jangan bicara sambil makan. Lebih baik Ki-chan juga makan bekalmu dengan tenang. Kalau ribut begitu, jujur saja. Mengganggu banget tau?" timpal Momoi.

"Kise-chin, kalau nggak mau makan, bekalnya buat aku saja ya?" sahut Murasakibara yang kayaknya ngiler melihat bekalnya Kise yang terbuka lebar berisi makanan yang enak sedangkan sang empunya bekal sedang teriak-teriak kayak orang sinting akut yang nggak peduli dengan bekalnya.

"Jangan! Ini kan makanan kesukaanku-ssu!" ujar Kise. "Oh iya, sebentar lagi mau liburan musim panas kan?"

"Bukan sebentar lagi. Mulai besok, dan tadi kau sudah bilang soal itu tadi kan?" desis Aomine.

"Hum! Hum! Karena itu aku mau membuat acara _sleepover _menyambut liburan musim panas ini untuk klub basket … di rumahku! Hari ini! Ayo, ayo, mau ikut nggak-ssu?!" tawar Kise. "Woi! Jangan dicuekin dong!" seru Kise syok saat teman-temannya cuma makan dengan tenangnya dan tak sekalipun menggubris ajakannya yang tak terduga itu.

"Hah? Bukannya kita sudah _sleepover _di rumahnya Tetsu waktu itu?" sahut Aomine.

"Kali ini di rumahku-ssu! Suasananya beda kan? Orangtua dan kakak-kakakku juga mau pergi malam ini dan pulang besoknya! Jadi malam ini aku sendirian! Sepi ah! Nggak mau! Jadi kalian temani aku ya-ssu!" mohon Kise sambil sembah sujud di depan teman-temannya, tapi taulah, ada modusnya.

"Nggak perlu sembah sujud pun, kalau kita nggak terima tawaranmu, kau bakal neror ponsel kita malam ini dengan telepon ngeselin yang isinya suara anak cengeng plus cempreng yang memohon-mohon biar ditemani karena takut," ujar Aomine.

"Benar juga, Aomine-kun. Semuanya, kalau mau ponsel kalian selamat dari teror itu, mending kita terima usulannya Kise-kun!" Kuroko menimpali, dan ajaibnya, semuanya langsung mengangguk setuju.

Sedangkan Kise? Bingung antara harus gembira atau sedih. '_Aku senang mereka mau menginap di rumahku, tapi kok rasanya agak-agak sedih dan kesal gitu ya?_' pikir Kise bego.

"Kalau begitu kita tentukan pembagian barang-barang yang harus dibawa!" ujar Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Barang yang harus dibawa-ssu?" ucap Kise heran.

"Kau kan tuan rumahnya, tapi aku nggak yakin rumahmu itu komplit buat menampung kita semua. Misalnya soal makanan, tempat tidur, dan hiburan? Kau nggak pernah mikir sampai situ kan?" Akashi menunjuk Kise yang setiap poin penting perkataannya bagaikan panah yang menusuk.

"A-aku mikir kok …," Kise memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Haahh … kalau begitu biar aku yang urus deh. Pertama, yang dibutuhkan dalam acara _sleepover_ itu apa aja ya?" tanya Akashi polos.

_GUBRAAAAKKKK!_

* * *

"Haaahhh … Akashicchi, Akashicchi, dia itu harus jadi se-OOC apa sih ..," keluh Kise saat mengepel kamarnya atas perintah sang Tuan Muda yang nggak mau tempat yang akan ia '_tongkrongin' _(tongkrongin? Bahasa mana tuh?!) bakal berdebu nggak keruan dan bisa bikin gatel-gatel, jadi sang empunya rumah pun langsung disuruh bebersih. "Dia kira rumahku ini sarang _tomcat _apa, sekali datang langsung gatal-gatal?" dengus Kise. "Oh iya, Akashicchi ada minta aku menyiapkan barang untuk Nobar (nonton bareng) nanti malam kan ya? Apa itu ya? Aku sampai lupa. SMS dulu deh."

_Akashicchi, td kmu nyuruh aq nyiapin pa bwt nobar y-ssu? Q lupa…_

_Send!_ Lalu Kise pun kembali bebersih sembari menunggu jawaban dari Akashi, dan lima menit kemudian _smartphone_ pemuda berambut kuning itu kembali bergetar.

_Hah? Masa kau lupa sih? Aku nyuruh kamu bawa ... _(Dan titik-titik itu terus-menerus terlihat bahkan sampai mencapai klimaks pesan tersebut (hayo, kebiasaan siapa nih?), yang artinya batas durasi pesan telah dekat) _… maap ya, durasix g ckp pnjg sh. Tar tlp q aja yaaa~_

Dan Kise _sweatdrop _sendiri ngebacanya sambil meratapi kemalangan kaptennya yang belakangan ini OOC nggak ketolongan. Mungkin karena mau ngemat pulsa kali. Cih, udah duit segudang pun masih aja pelit. Untungnya _mood_ Kise lagi baik, jadi dia pun langsung menelpon Akashi.

"Halo, Akashicchi?"

_"__Oh, akhirnya ditelpon juga."_

"Iya-ssu. Jadi apa barang-barang yang harus kusiapkan-ssu?" tanya Kise.

_"__Kau ini. Sebenernya aku nggak perlu bilang juga nggak apa kok. Toh, pasti ada di rumahmu."_

"Terus ngapain pakai acara aku-harus-nelpon-kamu segala?" Kise _sweatdrop_.

_"__Emm … yah, aku lagi nggak ada kerjaan sih."_

"Tapi memang barang apa yang ada di rumahku? Banyak tau!"

_"__Oke, kita main tebak-tebakan sebentar. Ini sebenarnya barang yang dapat memunculkan tontonan seru yang menghebohkan. Hmmm ... pokoknya 'WOW' lah_._ Petunjuk lainnya, sering kau tonton bersama Daiki. Nah, alat yang kalian pakai saat itu apa?"_

"Hah? Apaan?"

_"__Huft, ternyata memang nggak asyik main tebak-tebakan sama kamu. Ya sudah, langsung jawabannya aja. Kas**. Udah ya. Diriku mau main PSP dulu. Dadahhh~,"_ujar Akashi singkat dan langsung main tutup telepon sepihak seenak jidat.

_Tuuuuttt_ …

Serius deh. Ingin rasanya Kise membanting _smartphone_-nya sampai hancur berkeping-keping dan lompat dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua sekarang gara-gara setress menghadapi bocah merah yang satu itu meski tidak sedang bertatap muka langsung.

"Tapi barang yang disuruh Akashicchi siapkan itu apa ya-ssu? Aku nggak begitu dengar jelas tadi. Cuma kayaknya inisialnya 'K' deh … hmm … petunjuknya yang sering kutonton sama Aominecchi? Terus lagi … yang 'WOW' gitu? Ummm … ah! Jangan-jangan…!"

Di lain sisi Akashi lupa kalau dia harusnya memberitahukan hal yang paling penting … _yang berhubungan dengan sifat jeleknya Aomine_.

**_Kise's House | 05.30 pm_**

"Holaaa~! _Konbanwa_~!" sapa si Merah saat pemilik rumah membukakan pintu. Terlihat si Merah itu berdua dengan si Lumut #digilesMidorima.

"Ayo masuk-ssu!" ajak Kise. "Yang lain sudah menunggu."

Rumah Kise memang tidak seluas Akashi, tapi setidaknya cukup lah, untuk menampung _member _Kisedai yang bawel-bawel plus cerewet #digilesGoM.

"Jadi pertama, untuk memulai acara_ sleepover_ ini kita harus apa?" tanya Kise.

"Kan lo 'Tuan Rumah'? Belum nyiapin apa-apa?" protes Aomine.

"Enak aja. Jelas-jelas aku sudah bebersih buat hari ini-ssu!"

"Sudah, sudah. Tenang, aku sudah buat jadwal untuk _sleepover _kita kali ini," kata Akashi sambil mengubek-ubek tasnya dan mengeluarkan kertas ukuran A4 yang sudah kucel dan di pojok kanan atasnya dapat terlihat robekan yang cukup parah.

"Hooo~ ternyata kau bisa jadi Kapten juga. Jadi acara pertamanya?" tanya Aomine penasaran.

"Acara pertama …" ucap Akashi dengan nada sok misteri. _Backsound _drum mulai terdengar dan … "Kita upacara pembukaan!"

_GUBRAAAAKKKK!_

"Dasar Ketos Cebol! Ini bukan acara sekolahan! Ngapain pake upacara segala?! Emangnya kita lagi mau perkemahan Pramuka apa?!" protes Aomine keki sambil bersiap melemparkan bola basket ke kepala si Merah itu, tapi dengan cekatan Akashi menghindarinya.

"Akashi-kun, ini _sleepover_, ini kan bukan pelantikan OSIS atau Pasus," timpal Kuroko.

"Haaahhh, kalian berisik banget sih. Sudah, lakuin aja. Toh, nggak pakai amanat terus juga aku udah terlanjur bawa alat-alat upacaranya. Sayang kan kalau nggak dipakai?" ucap Akashi sambil memamerkan tiang bendera yang ukurannya cukup besar di depan teman-temannya.

"Ngapain lo bawa-bawa tiang bendera segala, Cebol!?"

_'_Sleepover _kali ini, bisa berjalan lancar nggak ya-ssu?'_ pikir Kise _sweatdrop_. "Umm … kalian mau makan nggak? Aku sudah pesan _pizza _tadi."

"Mau dong, Kise-chin~," ucap Murasakibara manja.

"Oh iya, Kise-kun, tadi Momoi-san _e-mail_ aku, katanya nggak dia dan Chocola-san nggak bisa datang karena ada urusan mendadak," ucap Kuroko saat Kise kembali dari dapur membawa beberapa kotak _pizza_.

"Oh, ya sudah. Nggak pa-pa-ssu," ujar Kise lalu menaruh _pizza_ itu di meja bundar kecil yang biasa dipakai buat belajar bersama, dan dengan sigap Murasakibara langsung melahap satu potong _pizza_ dengan sekali gigit. "Bilang lain kali mampir ya."

"Jadi habis ini harus apa?" tanya Aomine sambil menjilat bibirnya yang penuh keju.

"Ih! Jorok! Lap dulu sana!" seru Kise.

"Apaan sih? Makan aja dulu kenyang-kenyang. Asal ada makanan, acara ini pasti bisa jalan kan," tukas Murasakibara logis … soal makanan. "Oyaaa habis itu kita ke restoran keluarga yang di dekat stasiun itu yuk? Aku dengar ada menu baru yang enak di situ loh. Aka-chin traktir yaaa."

"Enak aja! Kau pikir aku dan dompetku datang ke sini untuk diperas?!" protes Akashi sambil memeluk tasnya erat.

"Lagipula, kita ini mau _sleepover _atau kuliner-nanodayo?" ucap Midorima.

"_By the way _aku bawa barang yang kau minta nih, Akashi," timpal Aomine sambil menunjukkan DVD _player_ yang dibawanya. "Memangnya buat apa sih, bawa beginian? Si Kise ini juga pasti punya di rumahnya kan!"

"Biar greget," jawab Akashi singkat, padat, dan menyakitkan.

"Kamprettt! Ini barang berat-beratin tasku tau!"

"Lagian ya, Daiki. Kau itu spesialis film kan? Pasti kau rela beli-beli DVD _player_ mahal yang kualitasnya bagus biar bisa menonton bokepmu dengan _high quality_ kan?" tukas Akashi.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu-!"

"Itu kan sudah jadi rahasia umum, Aomine-kun," timpal Kuroko.

"Huh, oke, oke. Aku ngerti deh. Jadi mau nonton film apa nih? Kebetulan aku bawa yang bagus ini. Mau nonton yang-," Aomine yang berniat promosi langsung ditabok tipi sama Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi~! Tipiku-ssuu~!" ratap Kise saat melihat ujung TV-nya hancur berkeping-keping dengan air mata mengucur deras.

"Ah, maaf. Minta aja gantinya sama Akashi-kun aja ya. Ini lagi bulan tua."

"Tetsuya! Kau pikir aku ini Ayahmu yang bakal mengganti rugi atas semua kelakuan burukmu!" seru Akashi sambil memeluk erat kembali tasnya.

"Sudah deh, gapapa. Yang penting DVD _player_-nya masih ada kan." kata Aomine sambil menunjukkan DVD _player_ kualitas tingginya. Wah, kayaknya perkiraan si Merah bener nih, Aomine rela menabung sampai mampus demi bisa menonton filmnya dengan kualitas yang bagus.

"Kalau nggak ada tipi gimana muternya bego!"

"Ahhh … benar juga yaaa."

"Ah! Aku juga sudah menyiapkan barang yang Akashicchi suruh siapkan-ssu!" ucap Kise saat teringat akan barang yang baru saja disiapkannya tepat sebelum kawan-kawannya datang. "Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku ambilkan sekarang!"

"Woi! Ryouta, kau ini bego ya! Kalau tipi nggak ada itupun nggak akan berguna!" seru Akashi heran.

"Akashicchi gimana sih, nggak perlu ada 'petunjuk cara melakukannya' lagi pakai tipi dong! Sekarang ini zaman modern, di laptop juga bisa kaliii~!" ucap Kise.

"Tapi kan jadi gak seru kalau begitu, layarnya nggak gede."

"Ih, Akashicchi mesum ya, udah bakal liat yang _live _mau berbonus liat yang versi digital juga-ssu!" ledek Kise.

"Kampret! Emang lo kira gue kayak Daiki yang hobi nonton bokepan terus praktekin langsung sambil nonton pelemnya dengan alasan buat bahan pelajaran Biologi?!" protes Akashi dengan muka merah padam.

"Akashi-kun, penjelasanmu yang terlalu rinci itu malah bikin mencurigakan lho," timpal Kuroko pelan dengan muka datar.

"Pokoknya, aku nggak tahu dan nggak mau tahu semesum apa Akashicchi itu-ssu, tapi yang penting aku sudah siapkan apa yang Akashicchi minta biar muka gantengku ini nggak kenapa-napa, jadi silakan digunakan sesuka hati," Kise mempersilakan lalu menghamparkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang kecil yang terlihat _fuwa-fuwa_ dan empuk. Dilapisi dengan selimut merah _maroon_ nge-_jreng_ dan berbagai alat-alat pelengkap lainnya yang Author tidak tahu karena Author masih polos #dihajar.

Spontan aja muka Akashi memerah. Eh, nggak cuma Akashi _ding_, siapa pun yang melihat pasti akan langsung memerah.

"Ryo-Ryo-Ryo! Ryouta, ngapain kau perlihatkan barang kayak gini di hadapan kita? Kau mau mengotori nama dan harga diriku hah? Kau mau membuatku jadi miring gegara aku melakukannya dengan cowok hah?!" protes Akashi sambil menutupi muka dengan kedua tangannya karena kilat-kilat cahaya dari alat-alat itu sungguh menusuk mata #lebay.

"Kan Akashicchi yang minta. Udah, nggak usah pura-pura deh. Silakan-ssu," ucap Kise polos.

"Hah? Kapan-kapan aku minta?!" teriak Akashi membela diri.

"Di telepon tadi itu apa? Akashicchi minta aku siapkan 'KASUR' kan?" ucap Kise polos yang merupakan sebuah kesalahan fatal. Semuanya langsung melongo dan menatap Akashi dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ternyata kapten mereka bukan cuma OOC akut, tapi mesumnya juga nggak ketolongan. "Akashicchi kasih _hint _kalau yang harus kusiapkan itu sudah ada di rumahku dan bisa memunculkan tontonan seru. Lalu juga yang biasa kutonton sama Aominecchi. Aominecchi sering main ke rumahku, kalau ada film bokep baru favoritnya, tapi aku nggak pernah mau nonton, tapi karena DVD _player_-nya waktu itu lagi rusak, jadi dia mau nebeng. Ya sudah aku izinin aja mumpung waktu dia datang selalu nggak ada yang lain, tapi akhir-akhir ini setelah dia beli DVD _player_ baru, sudah mulai jarang datang. Tapi aku nggak pernah nonton kok-ssu! Sumpah! Cuma ngintip-ngintip sedikit aja kok!" Kise membela diri.

"Sudah. Kita nggak butuh penjelasanmu soal kau itu ikut nonton film bokepnya Aomine atau nggak-nanodayo!" tukas Midorima yang sepertinya mulai kepo dengan kesalahan kupingnya Kise kali ini. "Jadi? Intinya apa?"

"Nah, kesimpulanku, waktu itu Aominecchi pernah bilang, kasur itu bisa memunculkan tontonan seru, menurut film bokep yang ditontonnya waktu itu. Nah, jadi aku simpulkan kalau Akashicchi menyuruhku menyiapkan kasur-ssu! Itu saja! Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan!" Kise membungkukkan badan layaknya baru saja selesai pidato.

"Akashi, aku nggak menyangka ternyata kau … mesum-nanodayo?" ucap Midorima gemetaran.

"Akashi-kun ternyata nggak cuma OOC parah, tapi ternyata diam-diam mesum nonton film bokepnya Aomine-kun terus memprakekkannya di hotel dekat rumah Akashi-kun ya? Terus kau bingung menutupinya seperti apa, jadi kau membunuh orang yang kau perkosa itu lalu-," Kuroko mulai ngoceh ngawur lagi.

"Stoppp! Tetsu, ceritamu jadi kemana-mana tuh!" potong Aomine.

"Akashicchi! Sadar dong! Aku nggak mau punya Kapten Mesum! Ntar popularitasku bisa ternodai-ssu!" seru Kise nggak jelas sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Akashi yang sedari tadi empunya bahu cuma diam.

"Mesum itu apa ya?" timpal Murasakibara ikut campur dengan polosnya.

"R-Ryo-Ryouta …" Suara serak yang pelan akhirnya keluar dari bibir si Merah itu.

"Iya, Akashicchi?"

"K-ka-kamu … BEGOOO!" teriak Akashi lepas sampai jendela rumah Kise retak dan akhirnya pecah berkeping-keping semua.

"Akashi/cchi/kun/chin?!"

"A-apa salahku, Akashicchi?!" tanya Kise gemetaran.

"Kupingmu itu yang salah! Yang aku suruh kau siapkan itu 'KASET' bego! KASEEETTTT!" seru Akashi keras.

"Ka-kaset?" ulang Kise.

"Benar, kaset! Gimana bisa kupingmu itu dengernya kasur hah?! Malu-maluin aja! Kalau begitu biar impas aku harus bersihkan namaku sekarang …" ucap Akashi pelan. "Kau sudah membuatku terlihat seperti bocah mesum tau! Padahal yang aku minta itu 'KASET', bukan 'KASUR'!"

"Ah, tapi kaset juga ada unsur joroknya loh ..," tegur Kuroko tiba-tiba dan otomatis semua mata mengarah padanya. "Kaset itu … bisa berarti 'CD' kan?"

"Iya, lalu-nanodayo?" ujar Midorima.

"'CD' adalah singkatan umum dari _compact disc_, tapi dalam bahasa anak muda sekarang, 'CD' dengan artian '_Compact Disc'_ seperti sudah dilupakan, malah ada yang tidak tahu singkatan dari 'CD' yang benar-benar 'CD'," jelas Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, 'CD' yang benar-benar 'CD' itu maksudnya apa sih? Bukan bahasa jorok kan-ssu?" Kise_ sweatdrop_.

"Itu baru mau kuomongin sekarang, Kise-kun. Jaman sekarang, anak muda macam kita-kita ini kan, biasanya sukanya yang singkat-singkat. Nah, kira-kira 'CD' adalah singkatan dari apa selain '_Compact Disc_'?" Kuroko mengeluarkan teorinya.

"…celana dalam ... ssu," tukas Kise pelan.

"Benar! 'Celana Dalam' adalah kepanjangan dari 'CD' yang seharusnya singkatan dari '_Compact Disc_'."

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan kaset sih? Aku nggak ngerti," Aomine menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aomine-kun memang nggak peka ya. Coba pakai sedikit otakmu," ucap Kuroko pedas seperti biasa. "'CD' yang berarti 'Celana Dalam'. Tapi demi menghaluskan sedikit kata-katanya, diambillah kepanjangan 'CD' yang lain yaitu _compact disc_ atau dalam bahasa gaulnya, kaset. Nah, intinya 'KASET' adalah celana dalam atau kolor!" jelas Kuroko logis, sekaligus jorok.

"Jadi intinya … Akashi ini … memang mesum?"

"Heh … heheh," Akashi tertawa kecil setelah mendengar penjelasan Kuroko, membuat teman-temannya yang tadinya sudah mulai tenang menjadi merinding dobel-dobel lagi. "Teorimu bagus, Tetsuya. Kalian juga, kesimpulan yang bagus. Silakan anggap aku mesum, vulgar, atau yang sejenisnya, tapi yang pasti …" Seringaian Akashi makin lebar. Bulu kuduk masing-masing berdiri dan keringat dingin mengalir deras. Atmosfer perlahan mulai terasa berat dan … "KALIAN SEMUA MATI DI SINIII!"

"Wuaaahhhh! Akashi ngamukk! Semuanya, lariii!" komando Midorima dan yang lain langsung lari pontang-panting dan otomatis … bikin rumah Kise jadi amburadul, kayak kapal pecah.

"Lari? Jangan harap!" Akashi langsung melesat mengejar budak-budak (kurang ajar)-nya.

"GYAAAAAA!"

**~To Be Continued~**

**Duhhh … ****_chapter _****kali ini kok jorok banget ya #plak Maaf, maaf! Gara-gara buntu ide, jadi mau nggak mau Ni-chan harus pakai salah-dengar Ni-chan yang baru-baru ini. Jadi maaf kalau ****_garing _****ya! (dari awal udah ****_garing_**** bego) Kali ini Chocola muncul lhoo~! XD Dan lagi … maaf semaaf-maafnya sudah molor nge-****_update _****selama 2 bulan lamanya. Ni-chan nggak nyangka ****_koukousei_**** bakal sesibuk ini #halah. Untuk ****_chapter _****selanjutnya … nggak tau ya, khusus untuk ****_fic _****ini, kalau ada ide, lanjut. Kalau nggak, ****_blank_**** #digiles. Karena itu asupan ****_review _****dan ****_request _****akan sangat membantu sekali. Rencananya dari awal sih, kalau nggak ada halangan Ni-chan bakal menamatkan ****_fic _****ini di ****_chapter _****10\. Jadi mohon dukungannya sampai ****_final chapter _****yaa! Ditunggu ****_request_****-nya dan jangan lupa ****_review_**** yaa~! XD**

**Ada _request _salah-dengar atau salah-paham? _Just write it in your review_! X3**

**To Readers Kalem:**

**Halo juga, Reka-chan~! (singkatan dari 'Readers Kalem'. Boleh aku panggil kita kan? Boleh ya? #plak) Gapapa kok, buktinya ini Ni-chan juga sempet males lanjutin #digiles Mau bacanya nebeng atau maksa juga nggak apa kok! Yang nggak boleh itu nggak baca. Hehe ... Lagian lumayan tuh, nebeng. Hemat kuota ... X3 Wah, tiba-tiba aja langsung ngebahas Sei-kun lagi. Perlu kita adakan _interview _lagi ya? Sei-kuuunnn!**

**Akashi: OGAHHHH!**

**Waduh, orangnya nggak mau tuh. Jadi lewatkan saja ya? Ya? #dilempar Btw, banyak juga _reader_ yang bilang Mukkun belom tampil. Jadi kali ini Ni-chan membuat _fic_ tentang Mukkun yang salah-paham dari ide Rea-chan. Makasih ya, dan btw, kita sehati! #howeeekkk Gapapa kok, Reka-chan review aja Ni-chan sudah senang. Makasih sudah _review _ya! Jumpa lagi di _chapter _berikutnya~! XD**

**To ANU:**

**Duh, denger namanya aja udah bikin ambigu. Jujur nih ... habisnya ANU itu kan, satu kata beribu makna, dan terlebih lagi biasa digunakan untuk ... ah, sudahlah. Nanti otak mesum Ni-chan kumat lagi. Oya, ANU-san takut? Takut apa? _Fic _ini Ni-chan usahakan nggak _discon_ kok. Paling sering mandek aja. Hehehe #digiles Dari awal Ni-chan sudah merencanakan _fic _ini sampai 10 _chapter _kok, moga-moga jadi ya XD Makasih untuk _review_-nya, ANU-san! X3**


End file.
